Let the Past Come to Life
by yamiyugifanadic
Summary: SPOILER! I repeat, this story reveals the ending of Yugioh. Yami has left into the afterlife and Yugi falls into depression. The gang tries to help him, but he won’t let them. Then, on night, he meet’s someone that might change his life for the be
1. Default Chapter

DMYY- Ok, I am sorry I haven't updated here much ;; but I kind of switched to for a while, and now I'm switching back here. Hope you like this chapie please review!

Chapter 1- Remembering... 

Above the deserted area of a neighborhood game shop, a young teen was sitting as his desk writing down rapid things onto a thin lined sheet of paper. The boy/teen was quite small for his age. Just grassing the height of 5'1'' he could pass off as a young 10 year old. With his wide innocent violet eyes he was considered as a "cute" little boy. His hair made him stand out even more than his height. Exotic tri-colored hair lined his head. He had deep blonde bangs that framed his face and made him look very famine. He also had deep black and red tipped spikes going along the rim of his head. Though they looked to be like plastic, you could run a hand through them easily. Yugi, as many people call him, was working on his homework, to lazy to do it during the day. Yugi stopped for a second, closing his vivid violet eyes. The teen groaned as sleep started to clam his body. Yugi sat up straight again and started writing again. Soon though, the words on the page began to blur and he had to stop again. Yugi turned his eyes to the sun window he had in his room, letting his memory wander back to those previous weeks. Yugi's eyes begin to water at the memory.

(A/N- Spoiler here. Don't want to know what the ending of Yugioh is then do not read on!!)

(Flashback)

"Silent Magician attack!" Yugi screamed, tears already rolling down his checks. His monster leaped up and sprung toward Yami and launched it's attack. The pharaoh winced slightly at the impact but stood up straight afterwards. Their monsters slowly disappeared and opposite of him Yugi fell to the ground in a mix of tears. Yami slowly walked over to his other, slipping his duel disk off of his arm.

"I lost...Aibou," He said smiling. Yugi stayed on the ground, his tears never stopping. Yami leaned down and put a hand onto Yugi's shoulder.

"There's no need to cry Aibou," Yugi looked up slightly. "If I were you I wouldn't' show any tears." Yugi started to cry more as he latched his arms around Yami's waist.

"I-I don't want you to go..." he whispered, his voice muffled Yami's shirt. Yami smiled that one smile that he only gave to Yugi. He placed a finger over Yugi's lips shaking his head.

"Aibou...you have chosen the path I must take...I cannot stay here any longer." Yugi shoulders shook slightly at this as his tears came back. Yami smiled yet again and guided Yugi to his feet. They stared at each other for a second, and then Yami pulled Yugi into a tight embrace.

"I will never forget you my hikari..." Yami whispered into Yugi's hair. He pulled away and turned toward the doorway, slowly letting go of Yugi's hand. Their hands slipping apart as one drew away. Yami slowly turned to the doorway and shouted out his true name.

"Atemu!!!" And at that the great stone doors opened. Yami started to walk into the light, but he turned around once again to look straight into Yugi's eyes.

"Ana bahebek1...." He whispered quietly. And at that he turned back to the light and walked. Soon light covered Yami and the doors slowly closed, leaving silence in the underground chamber. Suddenly the area began to collapse. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the memory tablet falling. He rushed forward in attempt to grab the puzzle. He reached his hand out and almost reached it when it shattered to pieces. One single one came flying up in the air and yugi snatched it.

"Yugi! Common lets go!" Ryou yelled at Yugi. The albino grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him out of the tomb. As they came out, they all watched it collapse. Yugi stared at it, tears starting to flow down his cheeks again. He then felt the sharpness of the piece in his hand. The young teen opened his palm up to be seeing the eye of the puzzle. Yugi gently brought this piece to where his heart was and closed his eyes. Now...at least he still had one little piece of what he loved.

(End of flashback)

Yugi leaned his head onto the table and started to cry once again. This is what happened every night. He would put off his homework, do it late at night, remember that day and cry. Yugi was barley getting any sleep and it was starting to show. He was becoming fatigue, lines under his eyes, and he had lost major weight. Yugi reached up and clutched his piece, (A/N- THE PUZZLE PIECE!!! Not the other one!!! OO), and sighed. Not to long after Yami left, Yugi found out he loved his dark. More than anything. But it wasn't a crush...Yugi knew in his heart if Yami never came back...his life would become a hellhole. The violet teen also discovered what those last two words Yami said to him were.

"I love you." Yugi buried his face into his hands. If he loved his dark, and his dark loved him...why did they have to separated? Yugi looked up at the night sky, and prayed to any god that was listening...to bring his other back...to let him at least see the one that made him complete at least one more time. To tell Yami how he felt...so the emptiness would leave. Yugi rubbed his fingers over the cold puzzle piece and smiled so lightly, it was like it wasn't even there.

'At least...' he thought. 'I still got one piece of the puzzle...maybe because I got just one...Yami may come back...maybe...' Yugi started to cry once again and buried his head into his arms. He let out a chocked cry and sat there.

"Y-y-yami...c-c-come ba-back...p-please..." he cried. Not known to him, someone was watching him from his doorway. That said person moved away and walked down the stairs. Miss Motou sighed as she entered the kitchen. Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather, was sitting there as well. He looked up.

"Ahh...Akia (A/N- not her real name...I just made it up ) is he alright?" She shook her head.

"No...he just won't stop crying...I don't know what to do." She plopped down on the chair and put her face into her hands. "For two weeks now he has been doing this. Sugoroku, he's not eating, doing his homework or even getting any sleep!" The older man nodded in agreement

"I know...I wish we could make him happy...but Yugi shows an interest in nothing. He's even given up duel monsters and that's saying something." Akia looked up.

"He gave that up...why?" She asked. Sugoroku shrugged.

"To many memories. Harsh ones, good ones, but all of them have one person in them. You know how Yugi had that other spirit inside of him right?" Akia nodded. Not to long ago, she did in fact find out about Yami. She was worried at first about him, but Yugi managed to change her mind. "You see," Sugoroku continued on. "Yugi always dueled _with_ Yami. He was never alone. So dueling will tell him that his other is truly gone...but then again...every other of Yugi's friends have gotten over Yami's absence...but Yugi still will shed away and go into his corner...why?" He thought. Akia sighed.

"Maybe Yugi feels more for this other spirit then were giving him credit for...maybe he loved him..." she said the last part slowly...beginning to realize what she said. Sugoroku looked up at her.

"I...think your right...he would have gotten over it more if he didn't truly _need _Yami." Akia nodded in agreement.

"But...is it bad...I mean, Yugi is a guy...and well...so was Yami..." Sugoroku smiled.

"But Akia, Yugi isn't exactly like other boys is he? He's small, he hates sports...his eyes, hair! He's more famine then male! How would Yugi ever go out with a girl smaller that him? Believe me, _every_ girl is taller than Yugi." Akia smiled.

"You do have a point...but do you think we should talk to him...?" Sugoroku nodded.

"Yes...otherwise he is going to hurt himself...he's already losing weight! You can see every bone in his body almost!" They stood up.

"Should we talk to him now...?" She asked.

"The sooner the better," Sugoroku replied. The two walked up the stairs to Yugi's room. Akia knocked on his door.

"Yugi...honey can we come in...?" She whispered. She heard a muffled 'yes' from inside. She opened the door to see Yugi doing his homework, or well pretending to. His eyes were rimed red from crying before and the black lines under his eyes were becoming even more noticeable. And every bone was showing where he had exposed skin. He looked up.

"Yeah mom...?" She cleared her throat.

"Yugi...we've noticed you've gotten...well, you haven't been eating much lately...do you want to tell up what's wrong?" Yugi shook his head and put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine mom. Nothing in the matter," he answered. She sighed.

"Yugi...look at yourself! Your eyes, body! Yugi, you need to eat! And get some sleep, you hurting yourself!" She yelled. Yugi's grin vanished.

"I'm fine..." he ground out. Sugoroku sighed.

"Yugi...just tell us please! Ever since Yami left you have been a wreak!" Yugi snorted.

"This has nothing to do with him!" He huskily said. Akia shook her head.

"We can tell Yugi...you miss him. I see it, your grandfather does. You miss him more that a friend...you..." she trailed off. The room was silent. Yugi finally spoke up.

"...So what...are you _discussed _by me now? Do you think I'm sick!? Wrong!? Well!!??" He screamed. Akia quickly shook her head.

"No Yugi! Absolutely not! I think it's fine, but Yugi wake up! He walked into the afterlife! He's not coming back, you may love him but love can only do so much!!" She screamed. Yugi whipped around to face her.

"He is coming back!! What the hell would you know!!" He screamed back. Akia narrowed her eyes.

"Did love bring my mother back!? Did it bring my husband back, you father!! Did it bring him back!? NO it didn't!! Only love can go so far Yugi!! Death is death, you can't bring the dead back to life!!!" She shrieked. Yugi was about to shout back then stopped.

"Y-your right..." he whispered. He fell to the floor and brought his knees to his face and cried again. Akia leaned down and took her son into her arms. Yugi leaned into his mother's embrace, crying. Sugoroku kneeled down as well and stared at his broken grandson. Crying here in his daughters embrace. But she was right...you can't bring the dead back to life...but the dead can always make final whishes. And Yami did make one... one that will let him and Yugi have a peaceful life...with each other.

DMYY- Ok yay, go me!! Please review!! Hope you like! Ja ne!


	2. Lost

DMYY- gasps and faints XX so...many...reviews... THANK YOU ALL!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!! hugs ! Ok gasps onto the next chapter . Hope you enjoy and review too please .

**Chapter 2- Lost**

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling drowsy and like he never got any sleep at all. The violet-eyed boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh god...what time is it..." he looked over at the clock and almost fell out of bed. "Holey shit!!" He screamed and he jumped up and ran to his closet to get ready.

'Damn...damn damn damn...' he thought over and over in his mind as hi slipped on his leather pant's (A/N- Yes, Yugi does wear leather) The teen shot down the stairs and snatched a piece of toast on the table and ran out the door. Soon after he left, Suororku walked in the kitchen.

"Where's my toast!?"

(At school)

Yugi ran up to the gates of Domino High and gently eased them open, slowly walking through the schoolyard. He opened the school front doors as well and slipped inside, being careful to not make any noise. He sprinted down the hallway to his locker and grabbed his books for the day. Yugi looked up at the clock and noticed the bell would ring soon. Being smart, he waited for it to ring so he could travel in the crowd of the other students and not get caught. Not to long after this thought was made, the bell rang and teen filed out of their classes. Yugi quickly moved in with the mob down the hallway and turned into his third hour class.

'Damn...history. Well, better than getting math or I would be severely pissed,' Yugi thought, sitting down at his desk and took his regular activities of staring out the window. Not to long after Yugi came in, his friends followed. Ryou, Joey, Honda, Duke, and Anzu. Ryou walked up to Yugi as the others came as well.

"Hi Yugi." He greeted. Yugi just snorted in reply. Ryou cleared his throat. "So Yugi...where were you this morning?" The white haired teen asked. Ryou did in fact have white hair. One you could say was as white a snow. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown. He was around the same height as Yugi, maybe a bit taller but not by much. Yugi shrugged at the question.

"I slept in late," he said un-expressionaly. Ryou nodded. He knew not to push Yugi to _why_ he slept in late...that would only lead to a very loud outburst of anger from him or a black eye. And yes, Yugi does punch when he gets in a really bad mood. Ryou smiled lightly and walked back to his desk. The rest of the gang followed as well, knowing better than to hang around Yugi for too long. They all gathered around Ryou's desk.

"Yugi's so sad...?" Anzu whispered. Ryou groaned.

"Do you always have to point out the obvious!? Of course he's sad! No, he'll punch a kid out cold but he's a happy and joyful! Bull shit!" Ryou glared at her. Anzu held her hands up as a defense.

"Ok ok, sooooorry!" She yelled. Ryou sighed.

"He's just distant himself from us so much...I wish we could just cheer him up..." Ryou whispered. Duke thought for a second.

"Maybe we could surprise him or something...?" Ryou shook his head as a no.

"No...that won't work. And besides...what does Yugi even enjoy now?" They all were silent.

"Now that cha mention it...Yug' has dropped a lot of things...even duel monsters!" Joey explained. The rest of the group stared at him.

"He gave up that!?" Honda said wide eyes. "When did this happen Jou!?" Joey shrugged.

"Don't know...I just know Yug's given up on almost everything!" Ryou sighed at this comment and looked over to Yugi.

'Oh Yugi...we want to help you but you've concealed yourself inside you own head so much we can't get you out...' Ryou thought. He saw Yugi's hand travel down his chest and clutch a shape behind his cloths. Ryou suddenly felt energy from what Yugi was holding. It was weak, but still there. Ryou gasped inwardly as a little of the shape formed through his shirt. It was the one middle piece of Yugi's puzzle.

'He must had managed to grab it when the puzzle broke!' he thought. But then the albino's eyes traveled up to Yugi's face to look into his eyes. The boy's eyes were empty. Like Yugi's very soul had vanished. Ryou turned back to his desk. Yugi's eyes had looked like that ever since Yami disappeared into the light. Then the realization hit him. (A/N- Sorry for their slowness!! Yes, I am making them sort of slow ;;) Yugi missed Yami more then they thought, but who couldn't? Yami was Yugi other. Ryou spoke up to the group.

"I'll talk to him guys." They all nodded in agreement. Ryou turned back to the empty eyes of his once friend.

'Yugi...'

School was finally over. Yugi walked out the front gates, walking slowly. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey Yugi! Wait up!" A voice yelled. Yugi turned to see Ryou running up to him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together!" He asked breathlessly. Yugi shrugged and turned back around and walked on. Ryou followed.

"So Yugi...what have you been up to lately?" Yugi just shrugged again. Ryou's smile fell.

"Yugi...we need...to talk-" Yugi stopped.

"About what?" He said coldly. Ryou rubbed the side of his arm.

"Yugi...you've been acting strange every day. And your losing weight...and..." Yugi whipped around to face him.

"Why is everyone obsessed with what I'm doing!? I'm fine ok!!" Yugi yelled. Ryou took a steep back.

"Yugi...you know your not...please, you need to get over what happened." Yugi stared at him.

"So you're telling me to forget...ok then. I'll forget Marik and how he almost killed me! I'll forget the millennium puzzle! I'll forget all of my friends because if I don't remember the puzzle, I never would have made friends!! So for me to forget Yami!!" Yugi was screaming by now. "To forget him!! For me to go back and get beaten up all day!! Ok FINE then Ryou I will!!! I'll forget the person that made who I was ok!!!?? Is that fine with you!" He shrieked. Ryou looked to the ground.

"Yugi...we all have one we love who die...you just have to get over what happens...you can't go on living the way you are or you'll kill yourself!" Ryou yelled at Yugi. Yugi back down slightly...but then suddenly smiled making Ryou's brown chocolate eyes become fearful.

"Maybe that's what I want...maybe I want to die...then I could at least not have to feel pain...I could leave the hell of a living..." Yugi whispered icily. Ryou's eyes widened more. Yugi was suicidal!? When did that happen?

"Yugi! Gods, what are you thinking!?" Ryou yelled snatching Yugi's arm. "Yugi I know how your feeling, I know what your going through!!" Ryou suddenly stopped.

'Oh no...Yugi won't believe me...!' Ryou thought quickly. Yugi stared at him, then his eyes narrowed. They turned from the violet, to a deep empty indigo.

"You know nothing..." Yugi whispered coldly. "What do you fucken know!!" Yugi screamed yanking his arm out of Ryous grasp. "Are you lying to me to make me feel better!? Bull shit Ryou!! BULL SHIT!!!" Yugi screamed. Ryou scooted back.

"Yugi...really, I'm not lying..." Yugi suddenly slapped Ryou straight across the face.

"Stop telling me lies!!!! Stop trying to make me forget!!! JUST STOP!" Yugi cried. "What do you want me to do!? Pretend!! Act happy when I'm not!? Just leave me alone Ryou!" Ryou moved back up near him.

"Y-Yugi...please just listen..." Yugi glared at him.

"I am not listening to you damn lies!!! Just leave me alone! Just go away!!!" Yugi screamed. And at that he shot off down the street. Ryou suddenly sprang after him.

"Yugi!! Yugi, please wait!!" Ryou cried to the other teen. Yugi didn't listen to him, he just kept on running. He streaked into the woods and out of site. Ryou came running up where Yugi disappeared.

"Yugi!! YUUUUUGIIII!!!" Ryou hollered. Suddenly thunder cracked overhead. "Oh no...."

(With Yugi)

The boy was running through huge thick patches of trees, cutting his face, arms, legs. But he didn't care. He wanted to get away. Get away from everyone. Suddenly he came upon a long tree root. He tripped and fell face first in a pool of mud. The boy sat up, whipping mud from his face and cloths, swearing under his breath. Yugi soon stood up and then hollered in pain as his right leg gave way on him. Yugi plopped down and pulled up his pants to see his ankle swollen. Yugi groaned and tried walking on. Trying to ignore the acing pain from his foot. Not to long after he fell, he made it to a clearing. Yugi sat down on the edge of the forest and whimpered in pain from his sprained ankle. Yugi sighed and pulled his knees up to his face, attempting to ignore the pain. He cried.

'Why...' he thought. "Why did you have to leave WHY!!" Yugi screamed into his knees. "Your not gone...I still believe you can come back...oh dear gods...please...please bring my yami back. Even if for one second...at least I can see his face...for me to tell him what he told me." Yugi looked up at the sky. "Oh Yami...you were like my twin...but I can barley remember you face..." Yugi brought his head to his knees. "Please come back...."

(Back to Ryou)

"YUUUUUUUUUGIII!!" Ryou hollered again and again. Ryou had been running all around the park and in the woods looking for Yugi for at least 45 minutes by now. Ryou suddenly turned a corner sharply and ran headfirst into someone.

"Oww!! Watch where you're going you- Ryou!!!??" Ryou glanced up to be looking into lavender eyes.

"Malik!?" Ryou bellowed. Malik nodded, helping Ryou up to his feet. Ryou hugged his good friend and fellow hikari. "It's great to see you!" He grinned. Malik smiled as well.

"Same! Ryou, what are you doing anyways?" Ryou' grin vanished and he looked toward the ground.

"I was looking for Yugi...he ran off and I have no idea where he is." Ryou said slowly. Malik's eyes widened.

"What!?" He yelled. "We have to find him!" Suddenly the whole area lit up in a flash of lightning. Soon after thunder rolled over the night sky. Ryou glanced over at Malik as the rain started coming down.

"We got to get him out of the rain and home!" Malik yelled over the rain and thunder. Ryou nodded as they split up, hoping their little friend wasn't caught in this storm. Of course...he was.

DMYY- Ok, not that long, but ok I guess . So, you like so far? Hope so! Please review!! Ja ne!


	3. The darkness is Back

DMYY- Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapie!

**Chapter 3- The darkness is back**

Ryou and Malik searched for what is seemed like hours. Though it was about only about a half and hour. Ryou and the blonde met up in a clearing in the woods. Each boy breathing heavily. They were soaked to the bone and the rain just kept coming harder.

"I can't find him anywhere!!" Malik yelled over the pouring rain. "How bout you!" Ryou shook his head.

"Nothing! Gods, where is he!?" Ryou whimpered. Malik looked around their clearing to a small path, hidden by the underbrush.

"Ryou...over there!" Malik said, running over to the one-man made path. Ryou looked under and crawled through.

"Malik...there's a trail of blood...." Ryou said slowly. Malik's eyes widened as he crawled through as well. Once the got out from under the bush, they took off down the small path, following the blood trail as well. Both of them ran for about five minutes when they came into yet another clearing. This one though, was right on the ocean. (A/N- or sea...cuz it's Japan...shrugs) The two young teens looked around the clearing for any sign that anyone was here. Malik suddenly gasped and ran across to an area in the shade of some tree's and bushes. Ryou was confused at first, but then he saw small patches of black and red tipped hair sticking out from the side of Malik's lap. Ryou sprinted over to see Malik picking Yugi up onto his knees. Ryou kneeled down next to, slowly reaching his hand out to check Yugi's pulse. It was slow...and slowing. Malik looked up and Ryou, concerned. They then checked his forehead. It was warm...to warm. Ryou's eyes traveled down Yugi's body, looking for any more injuries. When his eyes landed on Yugi's right leg, he immediately reached down to pull the pants up and see it better. The whole ankle was swollen up so much; it looked like you couldn't get it out of the sneaker. Ryou moved over, attempting to get it off before it could swell any more that it was. The albino untied the sneaker and tried pulling it off. Suddenly Yugi whimpered in pain. Malik looked over at him friend.

"Be careful Ryou...it's going to hurt Yugi if you do it to hard." Malik said. Ryou nodded and tried to ease it off as slowly as possible. Yugi whimpered again and Ryou pulled it all the way off. They looked at how swollen the ankle was, both their faces growing grim. Malik handed Yugi to Ryou and took the shoe, placing it in his bag. The white haired boy picked Yugi up and started running out of the woods. What they didn't know...was they had company coming.

Down the main street of Domino, a young man was walking home from work. He was around his mid to early 20's and had the most exotic hair. It was tricolored, red, black and blonde. (A/N- guess who it is? .) He had long blonde bangs that framed his face, and some interesting ones that spiked up along the red and blackness of his hair. Around his head were black spikes that were reddened at the tip. Yami Takeshi was his name. Once he walked out of the restart that he worked at, it started to rain. Yami groaned and ducked under the safety of a tree to get out his umbrella.

"Damn...this rain is ruining my leather...I knew I shouldn't have walked today..." Yami mumbled, opening his umbrella up. He came back out of the safety of the trees and kept on walking. Lightning and thunder cracked overhead as he was coming past the park. Yami glanced inside when the lighting flashed and he saw two figures running out on the path. Yami stopped walking and turned toward them, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Ryou and Malik were not looking where they were going and ran straight into Yami. Ryou and Yami's head collided and Malik ran into Ryou's back as he slides to a stop. All three fell back, and Yugi flew out of Ryou's arms, landing on the ground, tangled up like a rag doll. Ryou sat up rubbing his head, as did Yami. The older teen opened his eyes first and looked over at Ryou. He stood up and held out his hand to help him up.

"Hey...are you alright?" He asked. Ryou suddenly stopped rubbing his soar head.

'W-wait...that voice...!' Ryou thought. He quickly looked up to me staring into deep crimson eyes. 'On my god...' Ryou thought, speechless. Yami held his hand out more in his face.

"Need some help getting up?" He asked. Ryou slowly took as Yami helped him up. Malik stood up as well next to Ryou. Both boys' eyes were wide. Yami looked at them questionably but then turned to look at the third person of their trio. Now it was his turn to stare. This...boy looked almost exactly like him. Yami bent down to touch Yugi's forehead. Before he could, though, a voice stopped him

"Y-you're..." Yami turned to the voice, which was Ryou's.

"...Oh...oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yami Takeshi. What are your names?" Ryou coughed slightly.

"What do you mean!?" Malik exclaimed. "Don't you remember us!?" Yami turned around fully.

"Remember you!? I've never seen you before in my life," Yami said, thoroughly confused by how these two boys were acting. A whimper from the boy on the ground knocked him out of his thoughts. Yami leaned down to look at his look alike.

"What is his name?" He asked. Ryou came over next to him.

"Guess," he answered. Yami stared at him.

"I have no clue who you three are...so how will I know his name!?" Ryou smiled.

"Guess," he said again. Yami sighed.

'Fine...I'll play this little game...' Yami thought. He looked back to Yugi. He reached over and drew Yugi into his lap and thought. Suddenly a name swept into his mind, but it was like the boy was _telling _it to him.

'_My name is Yugi...'_ Yami jumped slightly as this voice entered his head. It wasn't his own voice either. It was the boys.

'How did I know that was his voice...Yugi...that's his name...' Ryou stared at Yami as the man's eyes started to cloud over.

'Yugi...aibou... What!? Aibou!? Why...did I call him...that? G-gods...who is this boy...' Yami was lost in his thoughts when Ryou saw he should had thought enough.

"Do you know?" Ryou asked. Yami's eyes came back to the realities and he looked over at Ryou.

"His name...what's his name..." Yami slowly said, looking back to Yugi. "Yugi."

Ryou smiled. He saw Yami muttering other things under his breath. Ryou could just barley catch a couple of the old nicknames the pharaoh has had for his little hikari. Yugi slowly was waking up as Yami was determining his name. Yugi heard his muttering tried opening his eyes slowly, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

'T-that voice...so...so familiar...' Yugi thought. Everything in front of his was a blur, but he could just barley see a face of the person holding him. Nothing more than color though. The color of the mans eyes. The deep crimson eye color...of his lover's eyes. Yugi whimpered.

"Mou... h-hitori no boku..." he whispered slowly. Yami stared at him.

'...I-I've been called that before...' Yami thought slowly. 'Once...someone used to called me that...someone...I just can't remember...who....' Yami placed a hand on his head trying to get ride of these confusing thoughts. Below him, Yugi shook in pain, as his fever got worse. Yami took his hand off of his own and gently put his hand onto Yugi's forehead. The red-eyed teen's face grew grim.

"His forehead is hot...we should get him out of this rain..." Yami placed his arms around Yugi and picked him up.

"We can go to my apartment...it's not to far away." Ryou and Malik nodded at this and stood up as well to follow Yami. Yugi moaned in pain again, and tried to open his eyes more.

"Do not open your eyes...you need rest little one..." Yami whispered. He actually saw a small smile grace the young teens lips.

"Ahh..." Yugi sighed, still smiling, falling into utter unconscious. Yami couldn't help but feel a deep twinge of protectiveness for Yugi. And even deeper feeling...like he met Yugi before once. A long time ago...like a long lost piece of his soul...finally found. Yami just grinned softly. This young teen...Yugi, made him feel whole. Yami picked his umbrella up and handed it to Ryou.

"Can you carry this for me?" He asked. Ryou nodded, putting it above their heads as all three of them started to run down the street, straight to Yami's apartment. But beware Ryou and Malik...Yami has roommates (A/N- -)

DMYY- Ok chapie as I do say myself So, you like? Please REVIW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!


	4. Let our wounds heal

DMYY-Thank you ALLLLLLLLLL for the reviews! I'm glad you like this story! Plishies for ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!

****

**Chapter 4- Let our wounds heal**

Down the main streets of Domino, three men were walking, or well, running, down the sidewalk area. One older being carrying a look-alike of himself in the pouring rain. Lighting cracked along the midnight sky, illuminating the four boys. Yami was trying to sprint to get the boy help faster, but holding him was doing quite the opposite. Ryou had given up on keeping them dry with the umbrella and had put it away. Malik...well, he was just kind of sprinting along with them. To keep Yugi warm, Yami had wrapped him in his leather jacket and Ryou's sweater. Trying to do their best for their little friend, but Yugi's fever was getting worse by the second. Ryou started to slow in his running pace.

"Are...w-we all most...there yet!?" Ryou gasped breathlessly. Yami nodded, not even turning to him. His focus was too occupied on Yugi. Ryou started to run again.

"Same as always...never listen to anyone if your hiakri is in trouble..." Ryou mumbled under his breath, smiling. Malik grinned.

"U'bet-cah!" (A/N- You-bet-cha ) He muttered back. And indeed, Yami was not hearing a word they were saying. Soon enough, they came upon a nicely built apartment building. (A/N- You didn't think I would make Yami live in a DUMP!? Laughs I could never do that!!) Ryou stared, as did Malik. This was one of the nicest apartment facilities in the city! Yami looked back to the, his eyes full of confusion

"Common!! Don't stand their gawking all day! Lets go!" Yami yelled, running into the building. The two boys looked at each other for once second, then sprinted inside after their friend and recently "new" friend as well. The walked inside to run right into Yami's back. Ryou and Malik looked around him and gasped to themselves. (A/N- dun dun duuuuuuuun!! shakes arms wildly and flicks on suspense music also says in singing voice Guess WHO it is!!!!) Yami was speechless as the two beings in front of him were standing there, tapping their feet impatiently. Once older teen has snow-white hair that spiked down his back and in a devil horn shape on his forehead. The other one had deep blonde hair. Some flaying in his face, but most standing up on end. Each boy (including Yami if I didn't mention before) had deep tan skin. One that originated from Egypt maybe? Bakura and Marik stared at Yami is both surprise and aggravation

"Where the hell have you been!? And who the hell is that!? And them? What in this damn world is going on!!" Bakura yelled. Yami sighed.

"I found these boys out in the rain. The one you see in my arms," Yami motioned to Yugi. "Is sick and our apartment was the nearest place to go. I decided to bring him here." Bakura sighed.

"Picking up stray look-alikes of yourself are you Yami!? Well, common then. If he's sick, we could help." He turned to the blonde next to him. "Right?" Marik shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess so." Yami gave a nod as a thanks. He turned to Ryou and Malik.

"These are my roommates guys. Bakura and Marik." Ryou and Malik each bowed.

"Konnichiwa," they greeted at once. Bakura and Marik's eyes widened slightly at the resemblance between the boys and them. They nodded silently and walked to the elevator. Each teen filed and they all stood in silence. Bakura kept glancing to where Yami stood, with his look-alike in his arms. Yami was leaning on the wall, clutching Yugi tightly in his arms. The boy would try to open his eyes, then whimpered as the light shone into them. Yami would then coax the boy to sleeping again. Once he was asleep, Yami would gaze at him a way Bakura had never seen him look at anyone before. The white haired darkness frowned in confusion.

'Odd...Yami usually never is this nice to a person he just met. I know he would never leave Yugi out there in the rain, he's not that cold. But he's holding him like a treasure...I wonder...' Bakura looked back towards the door grinning lightly.

'Hum hum...this'll be interesting...' Bakura looked back to Yami. 'But I can't bomb them to much or Yami will kill me...' Yami drew Yugi closer still. 'Yup, I would be a dead son of a bitch if I did that!' Soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Bakura walked out first and Yami followed close by. Marik was behind him and Ryou and Malik were walking side by side. Bakura flipped his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He turned to Yami.

"Best place is the couch Yami," Bakura said to his friend. Yami barley nodded to him and walked over there. He took his wet leather coat off of his and Ryou's sweater off as well. The older teen laid his look-alike down and draped a blanket over the boy's body. Yami then went to the laundry room.

"Ryou, do you want me to dry your sweater?" Yami asked. Ryou nodded. Yami walked in and but it in the dryer and let it run. He walked back out into the living room. It was dead silent, excepting the wheezing from Yugi's throat. Yami shifted slightly and walked into the kitchen without saying a word to the group. Marik and Bakura looked at him strangely but then turned back you Ryou and Malik.

"So...' Bakura started, cracking his fingers. "You guys live here long?" Ryou nodded.

"I've been here for about three years and Malik moved in two years ago. Yugi has been here all of his life." Bakura nodded. He looked over at the boy to get a better close at his face. Now in the brighter light, it was much clear that, in short words...this boy looked like he a _literally_ been to hell and back. His eyes were red rimed and blackened under the eyelashes. Yugi's cheekbones were sticking out way too much and his skin was taunt and pale. The bones on his neck were also showing as if there was no skin even there. His face, was though, flushed from the fever and his breath was in wheezing gasps. The white haired man heard footsteps and saw Yami come back in with a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Yami put the cloth into the basin and placed in onto Yugi's forehead. He then opened up some aspirin and poured one into Yugi's mouth. Yami also took some water and poured it down the boy's throat as well, making him swallow it. After all that was done, Yami plopped on the ground, leaning up against the couch. He yawned making Bakura laughed. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Yami growled. Bakura just smirked.

"Oh nothing, noting at all!!" Yami glared at him and sighed, mumbling things under his breath. Bakura grinned.

"So Yami...you bring three strangers into our home...do you know who they are at all?" Bakura asked. Yami looked at Ryou and Malik, not wanting to embarrass them. The two just smiled, like they knew Bakura would try a trickery like this.

"...Well, I don't know them personally. They needed help...so I helped them." Bakura grinned and nodded.

"Well, good enough for me, right Marik...Marik?" Bakura looked over to his right to him fast asleep. Yami sighed.

"Bastard..." he muttered. Yami turned back to Yugi and took the old, now warm, cloth off and placed in the cold water again and gently dabbed Yugi's forehead. Yugi shifted slightly when the coldness came in contact with his skin, but soon stilled. The red-eyed teen now placed it back onto his forehead. He got up and walked to the kitchen. After he was gone, Bakura walked up and leaned over Yugi.

"Don't you two think it's odd that we all look alike to one another?" Bakura asked. Ryou and Malik smiled lightly, but said nothing.

"I guess so..." Malik said. Bakura turned back to them, his face stern.

"Who exactly are you three...?" he asked slowly. Ryou looked at the floor, becoming very occupied with his feet. "Well?" He asked again. Ryou shrugged.

"Well...you...wouldn't believe us if we told you..." Ryou whispered. Bakura came right up in his face.

"Try me..." he huskily said. Ryou felt heat rising to his cheeks as Bakura got so close to him.

"Well...ya see...me, Yugi and Malik all owned these special items. They were at least 3000 year's old." Bakura sat down to listen.

"We all got these items, but they all had something about them that was...different." Bakura cocked his head.

"What...were these items names...?" He whispered. Ryou smiled.

"I had one called the millennium ring, Malik here had the rod...and Yugi the puzzle." Bakura's eyes widened at the names of theses items.

"Of course...they had magic inside them. Each item had a ancient spirit which dwelled in it." Bakura stared at Ryou.

"Your not saying...me...and Marik...and Yami were those spirits!?" Ryou nodded slowly.

"About a month ago...the items were destroyed, supposedly fulfilling their purpose. But, I guess not conceiting you're here..." Bakura stood up and stood right in front of Ryou.

"Do you...happen to have a little piece of your ring left...?" Ryou looked startled at the question, but took out a pointy gold piece out of his pocket.

"This is a piece from it that I managed to get before the rest disappeared forever...here." Ryou handed the gold to Bakura. The dark albino gently took it in his hands, turning it over again and again in his palm. He started to smile, and that smile was turning into laughter.

"T-this is the ring...part of the ring...that...I..." He trailed off. Ryou stood up as well.

"What's wrong...Bakura?" Bakura looked up at him and smiled brightly. Suddenly, Ryou found himself on the ground being glomped by Bakura. Malik stood up quickly to see just _what_ the hell happened. Ryou sat still as Bakura hugged him. The older teen moved up to Ryou's ear.

"Don't worry your little ass hikari..." he whispered. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Y-you..." Bakura grinned.

"Remember? Why, yes I do." He stood back. "This small piece had my memories in it...lucky huh." Ryou sat there, staring at his dark dumbly until everything sink in. The boy grinned, tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He latched his arms around his dark. Bakura smiled as well and looked up to Malik.

"Marik will remember you...you just need to have just a little piece of the rod." Malik smiled and nodded. Bakura looked to Yugi.

"Did he keep a piece?" He asked his lover. The two had moved from the floor to the couch. Ryou nodded.

"Yes...but he never shows it to anyone. And I don't know if he will let Yami if Yami doesn't remember him..." Ryou sighed. Suddenly the crimson-eyed teen walked into the room, sitting on the floor next to Yugi, leaning his head onto the couch.

"I heard what you guys were talking about..." he said shortly. Ryou smiled.

"Ok then...soo...do you believe me?" Yami shrugged.

"I want to see his eyes..." he whispered to mainly himself. Ryou smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Yami that Yugi is so...well, sick. If you heard what I said, I said the items disappeared with you and the others...." Yami nodded then stopped in mid-nod. Ryou didn't want Yami to know his other looked like this because of him, but it was the truth. Yami looked over at Ryou.

"He's been hurting himself...because of me...why?" Ryou sighed.

"When you left...Yugi...after, he felt something for you and he just broke down I guess. Just try and be careful. If he wakes up and sees you, he will jump on you maybe. Just tell him slow that you don't really know who he is..." Yami stopped him.

"But...I think I do. In a way, I remember some things...but they're all out of order and make no sense..." Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head onto Yugi's stomach. Bakura, Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi's face. Slowly, a small smile grazed those thin lips. Yami sighed again.

"I want to remember...but I can't..." he whispered. Ryou looked at Bakura and his other smiled.

"Don't worry pharaoh, you'll remember. So don't worry." Yami slowly nodded as he fell into a peaceful slumber on his lights chest. Ryou smiled.

"They were the most close before...no one could separate them. You and me got together later because you never talked to me. Eventually you did though..." Ryou nuzzled his dark. Bakura just smirked.

"And I still feel the same hikari..." he whispered. Malik had gotten up and placed a blanket over Yami's sleeping form. Yugi was smiling, as was Yami. The boy's hand had moved from the position on his side to be resting on Yami's head. Malik smiled at the two.

"They really care a lot about each other..." he whispered. The other two nodded. Bakura yawned.

"How 'bout you come in my room tonight Ryou..." Bakura asked. Ryou smiled and let him lead the way. Malik grinned and walked over to Marik.

"Hey...hey Marik, are you going to your bed? I was going to take the couch." Marik opened his eyes to look at Malik.

"Eh, sure. Umm...actually...do you...maybe. I don't in my room...?" Malik stared at him and smiled seductively.

"Sure..." he purred. Marik grinned and snatched his arm, dragging him into his room. That left Yugi and Yami, out sleeping alone in the living room. Yugi suddenly started to open his eyes.

'H-huh...w-where am I...what...happened...' Yugi thought groggily. He opened his eyes fully to feel the tickle of hair under his chin. Yugi looked down and almost fell off the couch. Lying there, with his head on his chest, was Yami. Yugi felt his cheeks go red as he stared at his supposedly "dead" dark.

'Oh go oh god oh god...' he whispered over and over in his mind.

"Umm...excuse me Yami." Yugi slowly asked. "Yami..." Suddenly the boy below his began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly, moving away so he could rub his eyes.

"Huh...?" Yami looked over at two large violet eyes staring at him. Yami smiled.

"Hey, your finally awake. Are you felling alright?" Yami moved to he could feel Yugi's forehead. Yugi gasped quietly at Yami. Yami drew his hand away and stared down at him questionably.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked again. Yugi finally sat up straight.

"Are...you really Yami...?" he whispered. Yami smiled lightly, his eyes softening.

"I'm sorry little one...I'm not the one you remember. I have no memory of what you would know..." Yugi stared at him. Yami smiled brighter though.

"Somehow though...I can I think. Ryou gave Bakura a little gold piece of his ring...and Bakura remembered...I just don't know if you have the same thing..." Yugi looked down at his sheets.

"So...you remember nothing...?" Yami shook his head as a 'no'

"...I remembered your name..." he whispered. Yugi smiled at himself.

"So...we can be friends right...?" Yami sat next to his hikari.

"Yugi..." Yami brushed a strand of blonde hair from his face. "We can be what you want us to be. Friends, sure. More than that...it's your choice." Yugi shook his head.

"You like me no more that a friend, you just met me." Yami tilted Yugi's head up.

"So...why does that matter. I'll get to know you better then. No...I _want_ to know you better...Yugi...you're my other ...even now. Even if I can't remember the past. I will...just...I need some help. Spending time with you will do it..." Yugi felt tears leak out of his eyes. He smiled and embraced his other, wrapping his arms around Yami's stomach. Yami looked startled at first, but soon brought his hands around the boy's body.

'No one had ever hugged me like this...never...' Yami thought, now gripping Yugi tighter. Yugi smiled into his other's chest.

"I'm glad that I remember you face..."

DMYY- WOW! That was longer than I expected . Anwho, nice long chapie before school! None will be this long again, unless I take a week to do it cuz of school. It starts tomorrow for me ;-; NOOOOOOOOO!! Please review!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!


	5. Our love grows stronger

DMYY- Oh gods, THANK YOU ALLL SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! And to Orangeaura868...thank you SO SO very much for reviewing so many times...wish I could give you something...! Anywho, to everyone, this is a great achievement on reviews for me! Please read and review everyone!!!

Chapter 5-Our love grows stronger 

Ryou slowly walked out from his koi's room, cracking his back at the same time. Bakura appeared next to him and nuzzled his neck.

"You look a little out of it hikari..." he whispered. Ryou giggled gently slapping his other.

"Oh be quiet!" Ryou smiled as he walked out of the hallway. He stopped suddenly when he walked into the living room. But that shocked face soon turned to a gentle smiled. Yami was laying back first on the couch, one of his arms hanging off of it. The other being occupied by yet another being. Yugi was sprawled out on the older teens stomach, his face in his other's neck. The blanket had slipped off slightly during the night, but the two didn't seem to be bothered. Yugi and Yami's face were about an inch apart, making Ryou grin more. Bakura stood behind him as well.

"I'm glad they're getting along alright, even though Yami remembers nothing yet." Ryou nodded in agreement, slowing walking to the kitchen, trying to not disturb the sleeping beings. Bakura followed as well. As the came into the kitchen, Ryou plopped down in a chair.

"Gods...Bakura you practically _killed_ me last night!" Bakura smiled again, handing his lover some coffee.

"Here...it'll wake you up more..." Ryou nodded in a thanks then his eyes widened.

"When did you start drinking coffee!?" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura shrugged, taking a sip from it.

"When I couldn't get out of bed..." Ryou just giggled. In the other room, the two sleeping boys on the couch were slowly awaking. Yugi felt his eyes start to open, but then tightly squeezed the shut.

'What if that was a dream...what if that wasn't Yami...I mean...he couldn't come back to life!? When I wake up...I'll be in my room...' Yugi slowly opened his eyes, fearing the worst. Those violet eyes opened to be staring up at a deep tan neck, which his head currently occupied. Yugi squeaked quietly, but Yami managed to hear it. He yawned and started to sit up, making Yugi fall. Subconsciously, the boy clung to Yami's shirt to keep him from falling. Yami looked over at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh...gomen Yugi..." Yami brought Yugi up to sit as he was. "Did I wake you?" Yugi shook his head, letting go of his darks shirt.

"N-no...you just scared me slightly...that's all," Yugi whispered. Yami smiled.

"Ok...are you still feeling sick at all?" The young violet teen shook his head.

"I feel a little dizzy...but not that bad." Yami grinned and sat up more, attempting to get off the couch.

"You want anything to eat? Or you not hungry?" Yugi thought for a second. For the last few weeks, when anyone mentioned food, Yugi would feel like he would be sick any moment and throw-up. But now...that feeling had vanished. The boy smiled brightly.

"Hai! I would love to." Yami smiled at this, remembering Ryou telling him of Yugi not eating much before. The teen snatched him around the middle and lifting the boy off of his feet. Yugi squeaked again, blushing more and his "secret" lover snatched him. Yami laughed and set him back onto his feet. After he safely set the boy down, he took Yugi's hand and led him into the kitchen. Ryou and Bakura looked over at them.

"Ohayo gozaimasa," they said at once. The two tri-colored haired boys nodded a 'good morning' back to them. Yugi sat next to Ryou and Yami got some juice. Yami poured two glasses, handing one to Yugi and keeping one for himself. Yugi smiled, taking the glass and nodding a thank you. Bakura plopped down and handed out waffles.

"Waffles for the this morning!" Yugi stared at him, as did Ryou.

"You can cook?" They exclaimed at the same time. Bakura glared at them.

"Don't look so surprised!!! I can cook! Now EAT!" And at than he turned on his heel, walking back to the stove. Yugi stared at the waffle hesitantly. Yami grinned. He picked up a piece and shoved it in Yugi's mouth. Those violet eyes widened as Yami shoved the syrupy piece of fluff in his mouth. Yugi slowly started chewing it and realized it was actually good. As he swallowed it he could see Yami grinning and Bakura just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"There actually good...!" Yugi said. Bakura glared at him again.

"Thank you Yugi..." he snorted. Yugi smiled, taking the fork from Yami's hand, their fingertips brushing together. Yugi blushed slightly, but Yami barley registered they had touched. Yugi just smiled taking another bit out of his waffle. He didn't care if Yami remembered nothing of that past, Yami was still his, and that was all that mattered to the young boy now.

'At least he's back...' Yugi thought as he saw Yami throw a fork at Bakura, saying the waffles were to brown, making the other dark ram a pan into his head. Yugi smiled. His Yami...was back. Yami looked over, rubbing his sore pan-hitten head, to see Yugi looking at him. When Yugi noticed he was looking at him, the young teen quickly looked away. Yami smirked. He stood up and stood up behind his aibou. He took his fork and stabbed some more waffles and put them near Yugi's mouth.

"Eat." He ordered. Yugi tilted his head up and backwards to look at him.

"Why?" He answered cutely. Yami shoved the food in the boy's mouth.

"Just eat it you ding-dong!" (A/N-Something I say a lot! So...yeah! ;;) Yugi pouted and glared at him. Yami just walked out of the room laughing. Yugi placed his plate and went off to find his other. He came upon three rooms. One door was open...Bakura's room. But which one was Yami's? Yugi just decided to try the closest one. He gently eased it open to look inside. It was dark...the blinds were still closed. This wasn't Yami's room...right? Yugi's eyes traveled around the room. Suddenly he let out a squeak and closed the door.

'God's my mind is traumatized for life....' Yami walked out of the third room at the end. He cocked his head to one side.

"Hey Yugi...I see you found Marik's room...I suggest not going in there." Yugi let go of the doorknob and glared at him.

"A little late considering I already looked," he sneered. Yami chuckled.

"Where were you heading?" Yugi slowly blushed again.

"Umm...well, your room..." Yami smiled softly.

"Here." The teen turned around and headed into his room. Yugi followed. As he walked in, he gazed around. The room wasn't that exotic. Some Egyptian stuff lined the room, and a couple rock band posters were on the wall, but not much. Yami was standing in front of his dresser mirror, putting on a leather dog collar, much like the one Yugi wore. Yugi sat down on the bed and waited for Yami to finish. When he had buckled it in place, the older teen went and sat down next to Yugi and snatched him around the middle in a hug. Yugi looked startled by the contact by the other being, but soon leaned his head onto Yami's shoulder; breathing in the spicy sent of the Egyptian. The former pharaoh smiled as Yugi accepted his embrace.

"Yugi..." Yami slowly said. Yugi tiled his head up.

"Huh...what is it...?" Yami slowly smiled lightly. He buried his face into Yugi's hair.

"...N-nothing little one...there's nothing to worry about..." Yugi grinned. But inside, he was unsure about what Yami really wanted to say.

"I'm so glad I've found you my light...." The crimson-eyed teen whispered again, his voice muffled by Yugi's hair. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's torso and hugged him tightly back.

"And I'm glad I found you...my yami..." The taller of the two just clutched his other tighter and tears were threatening to slide down his cheeks. Soon, after a minute or so of the embrace, Yami pulled away to gently kiss Yugi's forehead. Yugi giggled at this and pulled away, slapping his yami playfully. Yami just grinned and slapped him lightly back. The two sat in silence for a second, and then Yami spoke up.

"Hey Yugi...do you...want to go out or something. Like, to the mall...something like that...?" Yugi looked over at him to see Yami staring at him hopefully. The boy smiled.

"Of course!" The other teen grinned, standing up and leading his other out of the room to the doorway.

"Were going out Bakura!" He yelled. And at that, he and Yugi walked out the door. The two slowly came upon the elevator and yami pushed the button to make it come up. The waited in silence, Yami clicking his feet on the floor impatiently. Soon, it dinged at the two boys walked inside. They stood in silence as the elevator went down. Yami kept giving sideway glances to Yugi as they stood there. The older teen then slowly and uncertainly drew his hand over to Yugi's and wrapped his fingers around the young teen's smaller ones. Yugi looked down at his hand, the up to his darks face to see him blushing slightly. The boy smiled and tightened his grip as well. As the bell ringed for them to hit the floor, Yami and Yugi both walked out, still holding hands tightly. Yami opened the front doors and headed over to the garage area of the apartments. Yugi looked around.

"What kind of car do you have?" He asked. Yami grinned.

"Don't have one." Yugi whipped his head around to face him.

"Then why the hell are we in a car garage!?" Yami turned to face him.

"I have a motorcycle," he answered shortly, turning around again and tugging Yugi forward. Yugi sweat dropped.

"Um...a motorcycle...?" He said shakily. Yami drew him in front of a regatta red motorcycle. It was one of those racing ones that had a large area in the front. The whole body of it was red, except for some black streaks running through it. Yami took two helmets and threw one to Yugi. He teen stared at him like he was insane.

"You expect me to ride this!?" He practically screamed. Yami nodded.

"Yeah...put you helmet on!" Yugi pouted but stuck it on his head and bucked it. Yami had already gotten on the vehicle and pointed behind him for where Yugi was supposed to sit. Yugi, slowly and hesitantly, jumped on behind Yami. Immediately after he hopped on, Yami started it up and moved forward. Yugi squeaked loudly and latched himself around Yami's middle, shutting his eyes tightly. Yami twisted the handle and they zoomed out of the parking area and down the ramp. Yugi could feel his cloths blowing back quickly, his school uniform blowing far because of its jacket-ness. Yami looked back to see his young lover with a death grip on his shirt, his eyes tightly closed. Yami slowly came to a stop sign and he nudged Yugi.

"Keep your eyes open." He said, his voice muffled slightly by the helmet. Yugi slowly opened his eyes, but kept the same death grip on Yami's shirt.

"How fast are we going to go?" he said slowly. Yami turned the corner.

"As fast as we can..." And at that, Yami revved up the engine and shot off down the street. Yugi screamed and latched onto Yami again.

"Gods, you're going to fast!!" He tried yelling over the noise of the cycle they were on. Yami just smirked and turned onto the highway. This whole time, Yugi felt like he was going to be sick.

"Don't worry Yugi. We don't have to stay on the highway for long. I'll slow down once we get off." He could feel Yugi's head moving up and down on his back as they speed down the highway. Soon they exited off and Yami slowed to a stop at a light. Yugi finally opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where did we go...?" He asked. Yami turned to him and smiled.

"Did you ever open your eyes on the highway Yugi!?" He exclaimed. Yugi nodded sheepishly. Suddenly someone honked at them to go, considering the light had turned green. Yami started the cycle up again and rode to the mall. Yugi just clutched onto his lover, swearing to NEVER get on something like this again! Soon, the came upon the mall and the "death ride", as Yugi was calling it, was over. The two hopped off of the cycle and Yami slipped his helmet off, putting it on the handle and placing Yugi's on the other side. Yugi stood up straight slowly, his legs shaking from the ride.

"My legs hurt...that thing is evil!" Yami chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, I promise ok." After Yugi got the feeling in his legs back, the two started walking to the front entrance of the mall.

"I am NEVER riding that death trap again!" Yugi shirked as the came inside of the cool air-conditioned building. Yami looked over at him and laughed.

"Then how are you going to get home?" Yugi thought for a second then pouted.

"Damn..." he muttered. Yami just laughed more as the came upon the food court area of the mall. Yami heard a small rumble and turned to see Yugi blushing slightly.

"Umm...I'm kinda hungry...can we get something to eat?" Yami snatched Yugi in a headlock and grinned.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure...I guess we can..." Yugi glared at him. The older of the two just grinned. "Common. Lets go." And at that, Yami took Yugi's hand in his own again and led him over to the food court area. After the two brought their food, the sat down in a both and started to eat. Chatting about random, useless things and laughing at each other's certain eating antics and telling stories of their past. Yugi was in the middle on chewing on a burger and laughing.

"Oh..." he took one bit. "I had a friend once...he was like a year younger than me...he used glue stick for Chap Stick." Yami chuckled.

"Really? Damn, how can anyone be so narrow-minded!?" (A/N- Really! My friend really did use glue-stick for Chap Stick once! Oh god, it was HILLARIOUS!) Yugi giggled, finishing off his cheeseburger. Yami smiled.

"I see your eating better now." Yugi looked at him questionably then lowered his eyes. Yami saw that and gently placed at warm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yugi...I didn't mean to bring it up...I'm just glad your getting better." Yugi looked up and smiled.

"How about we just forget about that...it was a bump that I don't want to relive..." Yami stood up and gave Yugi a peck on the cheek.

"Than I will say nothing more of it. Now, how about we go shopping. Or do you just want to walk around?" Yugi stood up as well and thought for a second.

"How about we go see a movie...?" He asked. Yami threw his trash way and turned to him.

"Sure. That sounds cool. Lets go." The two then walked off down to the other end of the mall to the theater. As the two came to the doors of it, Yugi stopped.

"I just thought of something...what movie are we going to see?" Yami shrugged and started to scan what movies were out.

"Hmm...we could see Anaconda?" Yugi shirked.

"HELL NO!" Yami laughed.

"Oh common...it won't be that scary!" Yugi shook his head repeatedly.

"NONONONO!!" Yami sighed.

"How 'bout...The Village?" Yami took one look at Yugi. The boy had a look that said don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-kill-you look "Oooooook...no...Without a Paddle sounds innocent and STUPID...how about that one?" Yugi read the info about it.

"...No blood...guts...happy PG-13 ass-written movie that has no plot...lets go!" Yami grinned at Yugi's description of the movie

"Aww...I wanted to see the Exorcist though!!" Yugi snatched his arm, dragging him into the theater.

"Comedy adult movie!! NO HORROR!!" Yami just sighed as his boyfriend dragged him into the movie theater. They walked in and looked around for the ticket both. In silence they looked until...

"Hoooooorror..."

SLAP

DMYY- Ok...just to let ya all know...I kinda typed this in August...so yeah ;;; the movies are kind of out of date...Anywho, if you didn't get the last part, Yami was teasing Yugi.... Well...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Memories…love is renewed

DMYY- OMG!! Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I'm sorry that this story is going a little quickly...if I made it long, I would never finish it! ;; Anywho, glad you like! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6- Memories...love is renewed**

The two young teens walked out of the theater, laughing and talking rapidly.

"See Yami!? That was better than any horror movie!" Yami shrugged in response and snatched Yugi in a headlock again.

"It wasn't scary though!" Yugi stuck his tongue out at his dark.

"Shut up," he pouted. Yami grinned, and rubbed his knuckles on Yugi's head. Yugi screeched as he lurched forward to hit Yami who was already running away. The young teen pouted yet again, then took off after him. Because of his smallness, Yugi did have quite some trouble running through the thick crowds in the mall. When he finally got to the exit he saw Yami leaning up against the wall, tapping his feet impatiently. He looked over at Yugi.

"Took you awhile!" He said grinning. Yugi growled at him and tackled the taller one. Yami's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, Yugi sitting on top of him with a mocking like grin on his face. Yami stared at him evilly. Yugi giggled at the look Yami gave him.

"Your funny!" He giggled. Yami sighed.

"Yugi get off of me..." Yugi leaned down so his face was nearly inches away from Yami's.

"Why??" he answered cutely. Yami could feel the blood in his body travel both ways...up to his face...and down. His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"...." Yami was silent. Yugi cocked his head to one side and waved a hand in front of Yami's face.

"Hellllllllllo?" That brought Yami out of his silent state. He slowly swallowed.

"...Yugi, can you just _please_ get off of me....?" Yugi smiled.

"No." he answered shortly. Yami sighed and tried sitting up and pushing Yugi off. Yugi plopped down on the floor. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're mean!" He wined. Yami snatched Yugi around the middle and picked him up. Placing the young teen on his shoulder, Yami walked out of the mall. Yugi squeaked.

"Hey! Hey, let me down! You let me down RIGHT NOW YAMI!!!" Yami didn't listen. He walked over to his motorcycle and grabbed their helmets. He plopped Yugi on the seat and handed him the helmet. Yugi caught it but then glared at his dark.

"Oh no. I said I was never getting this again and I meant NEVER!!" Yami sighed.

"Yugi...stop acting like a bitch." Yugi looked startled but then looked down at the helmet he had in his hands and started to trace patterns on it. Yami looked over at Yugi and immediately wanted to kill himself.

'Damnit Yami!! You and your big mouth!!!' Yami thought, mentally punching himself. He placed his helmet on the front side of the seat snatched Yugi in a hug. Yugi stiffened and started to squirm to get out of his grasp.

"...Sorry about calling you that Yugi. I didn't mean it. Really, I just say things sometimes ok...don't take it in a bad way. I'm sorry, usually Bakura and Marik make nothing of it..." Yugi looked up at him. "I just met you Yugi...I just need sometime to get to know you. All right? I'm sorry." Yugi smiled. He was glad Yami was getting to know him better...which means they'll become closer. Yugi giggled.

"It's alright Yami...can we go back to your place?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled.

"Sure...unless you want to go home. Your mom and grandpa might be worried about you by now." Yugi thought for a second then nodded.

"I-I would like to go home...but...I don't want to go without you..." Yami smiled softly.

"I don't think your folks would be to happy if I stayed the night since they don't even know me..." Yugi smiled as he put his helmet on.

"I think we could make arrangements," he said slyly. Yami just sighed again and placed his helmet on his head and hopped on the cycle and started it up. Yugi stanched his lover around the middle in attempt to stay on. Yami chuckled and started it up and zoomed out of the parking lot. Yugi kept his eyes open, now that he knew if he was to go anywhere with Yami, he would be riding this death trap. Yami turned onto the highway and speed up more. Yugi grinned.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!!!" He squealed. Yami took a glance back at him and grinned.

"Freak!" He yelled over the blast of the engine. Yugi glared at him.

"Oh be quiet and drive!" He yelled back. Yami did that as the rode down the busy highway. As the exited off of it, the sun was starting to set, creating a golden glow on the streets. Yami rode through the busy ones and finally pulled over to turn to Yugi.

"Yugi...where do you exactly live?" Yugi laughed sheepishly.

"I didn't tell you did I. Ok, just go strait, 3 blocks, and then turn near the park. It's a game shop to, so you wont miss it!" Yami nodded in response and started the motorcycle up again, and zoomed down the street. As he turned the corner he saw not to far away a small game shop.

"That!" He yelled to Yugi. The boy nodded in a yes. Yami zoomed up and stopped in front of the building. Inside, Sugoroku and Akia were worried sick. Yugi had been gone all night and day. Ryou did call that he was safe...but the two had their doubts. Suddenly, they could hear something pull up in front of the house. Akia jumped up at the noise and looked out the window to be able to see the front of a motorcycle stop. Her eyes narrowed.

"Someone stopped in front of our house...on a motorcycle..." she told Sugoroku. The older on jumped up and he went to the door leading to the game shop. He heard the dinging of the shop door and heard two people come in. Suddenly...

"Grandpa!! Mom, I'm home!" Sugoroku looked behind a shelf to see Yugi standing in to doorway, looking around. Next to him was an older being, his hair almost exactly like Yugi. Sugoroku felt someone run past him and up to Yugi.

"Yugi where were you!!" She yelled. The young teen smiled lightly.

"Well...umm...I kinda got lost last night and Ryou and Malik found me...then we ran into some other person..." Akia looked behind her son to see a young man occupying the other part of the doorway. His eyes were narrowed more than most, and they were a deep crimson red. A friendly grin was plastered on his face, but one knew if you got him mad, his eyes showed all. Yami grinned.

"Konnichiwa. Watichi no nameo wa Yami desu 1." Yami said, bowing. Akia slowly nodded in greeting, but her eyes showed pure confusion.

"Yugi...um, how about you and your friend come in back..." Yugi smiled and nodded. He looked at Yami and noted him to follow. The three then walked through the back door into the living room. Akia took Yugi's arm.

"Yugi...may I talk to you?" Yugi nodded. Akia then turned to Yami.

"I'll be right back. You make yourself comfortable on the couch." Yami shrugged and walked over, sitting down. Akia practically dragged Yugi into the kitchen.

"Yugi who in the world is that!" She hissed. Yugi smiled.

"Yami." He answered shortly. Akia growled at him.

"Yugi, have you gone so far as to make someone look like him!?" Yugi's smile vanished.

"It is him! Mom, he's back! Ok! That man is not a fake! How can his eyes be of someone else!! Their red mom!! RED!" Akia sighed as Sugoroku entered the kitchen as well.

"They can be contacts Yugi!" She hissed again. "Yugi, you have to move on!" Yugi growled at her.

"Why can't you accept that it's him!?" Yugi felt tears forming in his eyes. "He may not remember everything, but it is him!" Sugoroku came in.

"But does the piece of your puzzle react to him? It must if that is indeed Yami." Yugi suddenly stopped and looked down at the small bulge in his shirt.

"...Yes...it has been. This whole time it's been vibrating. I never noticed it before...I guess seeing Yami again made me oblivions to it..." Yugi slowly said as he touched the small piece. Sugoroku smiled.

"Then it is him...Akia believe the boy." Akia sighed.

"...If you really would like me to leave, you can say so..." said a voice from the kitchen doorway. Everyone turned to see Yami standing in the archway area. Yugi shook his head.

"No Yami...you're staying. Mom, can he stay for the night?" Akia smiled at her son. She hasn't seen that spark in her son's eyes in a long time and she didn't want to lose it.

"Yes Yugi, he can." Yugi hugged his mom, the ran over to glomp Yami. Yami chuckled at Yugi's childish attics. Yugi let go and snatched Yami's arm, dragging him up the stairs to his room. Akia sighed. Sugoroku grinned though.

"I think we might have one more mouth to feed soon Akia." The women laughed. Her father always had a way of lighting things up. Up in Yugi's room, Yugi had dragged Yami onto his bed so they could sit together.

"Thank god they let you stay!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami smiled lightly, but the rest of his face showed unhappiness. Yugi's smile slowly fell.

"Yami...what's wrong...?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head.

"It's...nothing...I mean. Your mom didn't seem to...fond of me..." Yugi smiled.

"She's like that about everyone. My mom's just really overprotective is all. Noting to worry about." Yami grinned.

"I'm glad. Hey...Yugi...she was saying I wasn't real. Did she know me when I was in the puzzle?" Yugi nodded.

"Not to long after we won the Battle City Finals, she found out about you. She thought you were gone and that you were not really you." Yami nodded at this.

"Ok..." he said. From that came forth an award silence. Yami cleared his throat hesitantly

"So I'm staying for the night...what do you want to do?" Yugi looked at the ground.

'Like I'm going to tell what I _really_ want to do...' Yugi thought, heat rising to his cheeks at the thought.

"Um...how about a dual monsters game?" He asked. Yami grinned.

"I always liked that game!" Yugi smiled then looked over at his deck drawer. He hadn't touched his deck since Yami left before. Yugi stood up and gently eased the drawer open and grabbed his deck. The boy smiled, remembering the recurrence a duel monsters deck always gave him. He sat back down in front of Yami and started to shuffle his deck. Yami took out his own and shuffled them as well. They placed their respective decks on the ground and the duel began.

(A/N- Tooooooooo lazey to do the duel...-.-)

Yugi and Yami both stared at the floor in disbelief.

"...Draw..." Yami slowly said. He then laughed. "That was a good duel Yugi!" Yugi giggled as he gathered his cards.

"Yeah..."

'Just like the last one...I wish that one ended in a draw...' Yugi thought as he put his deck away. He turned to Yami.

"Soo...what now?" Yami stood up and shrugged.

"Don't know." He answered. Yugi thought.

"Hmm...wana watch another movie?" Yugi asked. Yami shrugged.

"Sure." Yugi walked past him and walked down the steps quietly. The came into the living room and Yugi turned the light on. He turned to Yami.

"We have to be quiet...my mom and grandpa are most likely sleeping." Yugi said softly. Yami nodded. Yugi walked over to his DVD's.

"Hmmm...what to watch..." he whispered. Yami came up behind him.

"How about this one..." Yugi pulled out The Matrix Revolution. Yami smiled and nodded in agreement. Yugi slipped it out and placed it in the drive. He pressed play and the movie began. He turned to see Yami already on the couch. He was laying down, his head on the armrest. He moved up slightly so Yugi could have room to sit on the other side. But the boy had other ideas. He plopped down in front of Yami and laid down just as he was. Yami stared at him for a second, but then drew his arms around the boy and pulled him close. Yugi smiled and scooted into Yami's warmth. Yugi finally turned to the TV to where the movie began. They sat in silence in each other's embrace as the movie started. As the movie went on, Yugi started to twitch in the never moving position. He scooted down a little bit so his head was more on the armrest of the couch, but that caused on of his legs to accidentally slip between Yami's legs. He felt Yami's surprise as the teen behind him shook slightly. Yugi suddenly grinned inwardly and didn't make an attempt to move his leg. Yami on the other hand had felt his breath catch in his throat as Yugi's leg brushed his inner thighs. He could feel himself harden, and Yugi's body being this close was NOT helping any. Yami seriously wanted to get up and off the couch for one second, but Yugi would know something was wrong.

'Damnit damnit!!' Yami thought. 'Why now...he's sitting right in front of my for gods sake!' He felt Yugi squirm yet again and his leg moved up nearer his groin. Yami was holding his breath at this, trying to keep his sanity and not pounce on the boy. Yugi felt Yami holding his breath as he moved up more. The young teen smiled. It was slowly working. But Yami wouldn't do anything because he thinks Yugi doesn't want him to. Oh he was _so_ wrong. Yugi then thought of something.

'If I...do, do something...I would be doing it with the Yami who doesn't even remember me...' Yugi sighed sadly as he started to sit up. Yami fell slightly in shock, but caught himself. He sat up next to Yugi.

"What's wrong Yugi?" He asked. Yugi sat up straight and reached under his shirt to grab the string that held the puzzle piece on it. Yami could see Yugi's face was serious and he stayed quiet. The violet-eyed teen pulled out the string and drew it over his head. Suddenly the piece came into view and Yami felt his breath nearly stop. Yugi closed his eyes while taking the piece off but soon opened them to turn to Yami. He took the piece and gently took Yami's hand as well, placing it in his palm. Even without words, Yami knew what this was. He looked up to see Yugi smiled brightly. Yami felt familiar power come from this item and he slowly clutched it in his hand. Not to long after he closed his hand, Yugi placed his own over Yami's and firmly grasped it. Yami could feel wind in his face coming from nowhere and a sensation running up his arm coming from the piece. The feeling continued throughout his body and the item in his hand began to glow. He slowly looked up at Yugi face to see it had a soft expression on it. Yugi continued to smile as he held onto his darks hand. Yami suddenly saw Yugi disappear and images started to flash before his very eyes. Pharaoh...Zork...the puzzle...Egypt...the past...Yugi completing the puzzle...darkness. Yugi watched as Yami went silent and his body became ridged and stiff. Yugi kept his hand on Yami's the whole time. Yami could feel memory after memory hammering into his head. Thought after thought and life after life. His mind started to slowly break at the information. Too much information...too fast...it...hurt. Yami brought his other hand up to his forehead, clutching it. Yugi saw this and immediately began to worry. What if this was too much on him? Could it actually destroy his mind in the process? Yami clutched his eyes shut as the memories continue to pour in. Yugi suddenly noticed the paleness of Yami's skin, the taunt expression on his face and he was breathing in sharp gasps. Yugi quickly tried to open Yami's hand to take the piece back, but his darks grip was to strong.

"Yami...let go please..." Yugi whispered. Yami started to kneel over as the mind was being bombarded. He whimpered and moved the hand with the piece closer to his head. Yugi snatched his hand yet again, trying to get the piece out. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-yami..." he whimpered, yanking on his arm. Suddenly the piece turned to fire. Yugi saw Yami leap back, his eyes open and wide, screaming and clutching his hand where the puzzle piece had burned him. The item was on the floor and Yugi quickly picked it up and saw Yami collapse on the ground, his screaming stopped, clutching his wrist. Yugi kneeled down next to him.

"Yami...are you alright..." The older one slowly looked up and then slowly looked back to his hand.

"I...I...what...happened?" He slowly said. Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your memories were overwhelming your mind..." Yugi said slowly. Yami nodded uncertainly.

"My...memories...of the past...of...Egypt..." He said quietly. Yugi Yami...you can sleep in my bed alright?" Yugi helped Yami to his feet, where the pharaoh swayed slightly but Yugi caught him.

"Common..." Yugi whispered. He gently eased Yami up the stairs and into his bedroom. Yugi brought him over to the bed and set him down. The boy then went over to the door and closed it. He walked back over to Yami, who was still clutching his wrist and sweating. Yugi sat next to him and gently removed Yami's death grip on himself. He placed his own hand on Yami's burnt one and held it there. Yami felt coolness wash over his palm. Yugi moved his hand away from Yami's and gently placed it in his other's vision. The red mark was gone and it no longer hurt Yami slowly brought it to his side and smiled at Yugi.

"Thank you Aibou..." Yami said. Yugi stared at him.

"...You didn't call me Yugi..." Yami chuckled.

"Yes Aibou...I did not. That piece did manage to get some memories into my head...but my mind before was too weak to hold all of it...so I do not remember everything. I do remember you though...Aibou..." Yami whispered. Yugi felt blood rising to his cheeks. Yami chuckled yet again. Yugi finally spoke up.

"Do you remember when you left...?" He slowly asked. Yami gradually stopped laughing.

"Yes I do..." Yugi looked at the ground. Yami spoke up yet again. "And I remember what I said to you. You find out what I said, did you not?" Yugi slowly nodded. Yami's face started to fall.

"And don't feel the same way at all..." he whispered. Yugi looked up suddenly.

"No! No...I do...actually...after you left I noticed..." Yami could feel anticipation rearing up inside of him. He then saw Yugi take a breath.

"Ana bahebek Yami..." the boy whispered, taking off the same words his other told him of what felt like so long ago. Yami felt his throat go dry. Even now...after he died, Yugi still didn't give up on him. The boy still believed. Yami smiled. His memories were back...his memories of Yugi were not unforgotten any longer. He could remember the Battle City fights they had together. The Oracle cards, that almost took his love away from him forever. The memory journey they faced together. There were other people there, but he could not see their faces. Only Yugi's stood out of all of them. The pharaoh leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss with as much passion as he could muster. Yugi's eyes slowly slide closed as his dark leaned down upon him. This moment was in Yugi's dreams so many times...now he was actually experiencing it. Yugi had never been kissed on the lips before. He had made sure of that so if his other ever did return to this world, he could share it with him. Yami had leaned in closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Yugi, in return, had placed his hands on Yami's neck and shoulders, pulling the pharaoh ever closer to his body. The older teen had gently rested a hand on the young ones back and another on his head. Little Yugi tasted so sweet. His lips like silk and his aroma was of beautiful lilacs. Yami leaned in closer still, trying to experience as much of this beauty as he could. He gently moved his tongue so it could brush on his lights lips. Yugi felt his tips tingle and he immediately let Yami enter. Now Yugi had full access to his love as well. The young teen slowly deepened the kiss, so he to could taste the wondrous pharaoh. Ohh...it was just as Yugi imagined. A mix of delicate and rare spices, mixed right into his Yami's plentiful cavern. Yami's sent made Yugi's head spin in a heaven like state. It was strong, cinnamon like smell, that if too close could make you nose tingle. Yugi, though, loved that scent. The two looked like a perfect yin and yang portrait. Sitting on a neat bed, being lit up by the moonlight from a large sun window. Shimmering off of the yin and glowing off of the yang. Soon, the pair of kissers slowly moved away from the other. Neither wanting to let go, to let that taste of their loves leave their mouths, but air needed to be given. Yugi was the first to pull back as he took a deep breath. Yami also took one then opened his brightened ruby eyes to look upon his love. Yugi smiled up at his lover leaned into Yami's arms and smiled.

"I've waited so long for that koi..." Yugi whispered. Yami nuzzled his respective light and laughed softly.

"So have I little one...so have I..."

1 Konnichiwa. Watichi no nameo wa Yami desu means- My name is Yami

**DMYY**- One day peeps!! I did this in ONE DAY! Whooo...go me Anwho, I think there's another chapped coming...yeah, most likely one more. Yeah...there's going to be a lemon in the next one ok! WARNING, LEMON IN NEXT CHAPPIE!!! Please review!


	7. Nothing can Break the Son of the Sun

DMYY- Thank YOU ALLLLLL for the reviews . Anywho, I'm glad that you like this story! I'm sorry for the kinda late update...school bangs head on table Well, I also want to say sorry, but this is the last chapie...;-; I'm sorry, but if I tried to make it long it would never end...maybe I'll make a sequal or something...tell me if you want one!!!

WARNING/WARNING/WARING-LEMON IN CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! **I WARNED YOU!!! **

**Chapter 7- Nothing can break the son of the sun**

A bright sun slowly inched its way into a middle-aged like woman. Akia groaned slightly as the light his her closed eyes, but she got up anyway. The female walked to the bathroom, her steppes lagging behind her. After she came out, she looked over to the closed door of Yugi's room.

'Hmm...I wonder where Yami slept last night...?' she thought. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly opened to door to peek inside. What she first saw was the floor, no sleeping bag. Akia raised a dark eyebrow in confusion. But soon, that confusion turned to shock. He gaze feel on the bed. The bed was made for just one person to be sleeping in it...but this morning there were two. Yugi was curled up in Yami's arms, the two off them snuggled under the covers. Yami was the closest near the wall, and Yugi was lying against his skin. Both boys had shirts on, but they seemed unbuttoned slightly and ruffled. Akia stared in bewilderment, and in deep shock. She slowly closed the door on the two sleeping couples and turned to be right in the face of Sugoroku. Akia screamed slightly and feel back, right into Yugi's room. Yugi, who was is such a deep slumber, didn't hear anything. But Yami on the other hand...was not. The pharaoh's eyes flashed open at the sound and he immediately drew a hand over Yugi's body protectively, his crimson eyes flashing menacingly at the two newcomers. Soon, though, he realized who it was standing and laying in the doorway and he drew back on his protective stance. Akia stood up quickly and glared at Yami. The pharaoh, however, just stared back innocently. He then sighed, slowly moving over Yugi and getting off the bed and then securely putting the blankets around his small body, he turned to Akia and Sugoroku. Aika didn't stop her glaring and Sugoroku stared slightly. Yami sighed.

"I know you are mad, but please. If you're going to yell at me, may we not stay in here? I don't want to wake Yugi," Yami simply stated. Akia nodded shortly and whipped around, walking out of the room. Sugoroku saw Yami follow, his posture straight and eyes showing no fear of was Akia might do. After the older teen passed him, Sugoroku slowly closed Yugi's bedroom door, following his daughter down the stairs into the living room. She was standing with her back facing Yami. She took a deep breath.

"What do you think you were doing...?" she whispered huskily. Yami placed his arms over his chest and gave her a sound to continue. The women whipped around to face him.

"Answer me!" She almost yelled. Yami rolled his eyes.

"I was sleeping with him...what's the big deal?" Akia glared at him, her violet eyes ablaze.

"What's the big deal...what's the big deal!!! The big deal is what have you done to my son!!! What did you do to him!?" She screamed. Yami didn't wince or nothing. He just shook his head.

"I did nothing of the sort Mrs. Motou," Yami said. Akia walked up so her nose was barley touching his.

"That won't fool me you little bastard...I know you did something...just acting nice so you could go and rape him!!" Yami's eyes narrowed to mere slits and they began to glow.

"If you dare insult me like that again..." he trailed off, his eyes glowing more. Now...it was Akia's turn to be afraid, but she stood her ground.

"How do I have proof that you didn't do anything!!!" she yelled. Yami took a step back from Akia and then slapped her across the face. She gasped quietly, looking back at Yami quickly, holding onto her cheek. Yami's face was stern and his lips taunt.

"I told you to stop..." he whispered coldly. Aika glared at him and took her hand off of her face. She placed it at her side, clenching them in fists.

"I am warning you Yami...if you don't get out of my site right now..." her fist shook more. "You will be sorry." Yami then smirked.

"I would love to get out of your face, but I wont just leave without telling Yugi." Akia growled and raised her fist up, punching Yami right in the jaw. The pharaoh's eyes were wide, not expecting such a violent act from Yugi's mother. He fell to the floor, wincing slightly as his back rammed into the wooden ground. Sugoroku eyes widened as well at his daughters outburst. Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing!!!?" A young teen screamed. Everyone looked up, Yami holding onto his cheek tightly, hissing slightly in pain. Akia ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi! Are you alright!?" She exclaimed, hugging her son. Yugi did not return it. Instead his body was stiff and ridged.

"What were you doing...?" he whispered. Akia moved back to stare at her sons face. It showed anger, disappointment, sadness and irritation. The mother moved back further.

"I...I was telling Yami to leave. He hurt you Yugi, I know it!!" Yugi glared at her.

"He didn't do anything! Mom, what is your deal!!" Yugi yelled. Akia took a step back.

"Why would you stand up for someone who hurt you...he threatened you didn't he!?" She whipped around to face Yami, who had now stood up and was glaring daggers at her.

"You should be glad you're Yugi's mother, or you would be in the darkest place then you could ever imagine..." The dark whispered huskily. Akia took a step back in fear. Yugi then walked around her and up to Yami.

/I'm so sorry about this Yami.../ Yugi whispered and he stood in front of his lover. Yami wanted to pull Yugi into a tight embrace and kiss the boys beautiful lips, but he knew that would make matters much worse.

Shhh Aibou...Yami sent a wave of reassurance to him. Don't worry...We'll work things out...I promiseYami whispered. Yugi smiled and flung his arms around Yami's chest, hugging his tightly. Yami's returned it, and petted Yugi's hair softly. He eyes had lost their dark insane hue and were now soft and almost brightened. Akia stared at the change in Yami's appearance and attitude when Yugi walked over and hugged the pharaoh. She slowly lowered her eyes to the ground and placed her hands behind her back. Sugoroku looked at his daughter's reaction to the boys embrace, smiling slightly. Yugi had moved away from his dark to glance at his mother, who was staring at the ground, in what looked like embarrassment. He grinned softly at her.

/Maybe she's accepted you...?/ Yugi said. Yami grinned.

Maybe...or maybe not...askthe teen felt his face flush but took a breath.

"Mom...tell me. Are you going to just put Yami down all day...or accept who he is...?" Yugi asked. Akia sighed.

"Yugi...I..." She trailed off. The boy stared at her, waiting for an answer. Yami did as well, his hand gripping Yugi's behind the boy's back so his mother wouldn't see it. Aika sighed.

"Yugi...it's just...I was worried that-" Yugi cut her off.

"I know you were worried, but why wouldn't you trust Yami!?" Akia stared at the floor.

"Well...when you two came last night. I...mean...Yugi, he looked like one of those people in gangs! I was scared he was manipulating you..." Yugi sighed, leaving his lovers side to stand in front of his mother.

"Mom...when have I ever done something like that? You know I read people well...I would have know the danger if there was any." Akia slowly looked into her son's eyes. They showed truthfulness and happiness within those deep violet depths. The women smiled.

"You have not been this happy in so long Yugi...and I treasure that...If you feel so strongly toward the recreation of the pharaoh...then so be it. I will do nothing to stop or get in your way." She saw Yugi's face light up and he glomped her.

"Arigato gozamaisu arigato gozamaisu!!" He yelled happily. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. He let go of Akia and turned to Yami. Yami cleared his throat.

"Um...I just wanted to say, I'm not a recreation. I remember the past...well most of it..." Akia and Sugoroku stared at him. The older one was the first to speak.

"But...last night when you came...you said you remembered nothing...?" He said, perplexed. Yami slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...ya see, I remembered when Yugi showed me a piece of the puzzle...so...yeah. I am no longer considered a recantation but the real thing. Or...person..." he slowly trailed off, pondering on his own question. The two adults shared eye contact at this.

"Ok..." Sugoroku said slowly. Yugi on the other hand smiled and went over to hug his other. Akia stared at Yugi's level of affection toward this man. It was...more than she ever saw him show to anyone...not even her. Some doubt started to slip into her mind, but when she saw the happiness on her son when he pulled away, it was quickly washed away. Yugi turned away from his lover and looked at Akia with hopeful shining eyes. Then the two went toward the door and walked out. The door closed slowly behind them and soon the starting of a motorcycle could be heard from outside, and soon, the fading noise of it. Once it was all silent, Sugoroku walked over to Akia. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He had to grow up sometime Akia...maybe now is finally that time..." Akia smiled a watery smiled at her father and nodded.

"Yes Sugoroku...I think it is..."

--------------------------------------------------

Many weeks had passed since the yami's had came back. And each hikari was treasuring every moment. On this fine day, Yugi was sitting at the darks apartment, watching TV. Soon, Yami walked in, placing some popcorn in his lap.

"Here hikari," he smiled, hopping down next to him. Yugi nodded in thanks and popped one into his mouth. Soon though, he felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over to Yami, who was currently staring at him. Yugi frowned and pouted slightly.

"Stop staring at me!" Yugi wined. Yami nuzzled his hikari's neck and shook his head.

"But your just so kawaii little one!!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi sighed and poured some popcorn on his other's head. Yami sat up, glaring at him. Yugi took one glance at his dark and felt laughter bubbling up inside of him. Suddenly he just burst out laughing. The pharaoh was about to yell at Yugi, but seeing his other laugh like this was priceless in his eyes. He waited silently for Yugi to get over his laughing fit and soon the boy laid his head against the back of the couch, his eyes closed from exhaustion. Yami brushed the stray popcorn pieces out of his hair and laid his head down next to Yugi's.

(A/N- LEMON!!!! THE SOUR FRIUT IS A COMIN!!! W-A-R-R-N-I-N-G! If lemons gross you out then DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!!)

"Are you done yet Aibou?" Yami simply asked. Yugi nodded, whipping stray tears from his eyes. The dark grinned and slowly moved closer to his hikari, moving his hand down. Yugi's eyes were still closed at he was doing this, so he had no idea what was going on at the moment. The dark smirked as he drew his hand closer still to Yugi's inner thigh as the boy still was oblivious to his other's action's. Yami drew closer still, until his fell upon the boy's pants. Yugi's eyes flashed open and he started to jump off the couch, but Yami stopped him. Placing a hand on his chest, the dark guided Yugi back down.

"Don't ruin the fun Aibou...relax and enjoy..." he slowly whispered into the boys ear, while moving over to replace his hand with his body. Straddling Yugi's waist. The violet-eyed teen was wide eyed as he stared at his dark. Blood pouring down his body, and up his body to his face in a blush. Yami moved forward more so his face was barley inches away from Yugi's. The two's lips met, and the addiction of the other immediately took over. The older one leaned in fast as his lips met Yugi's, crushing the boy against the couch, running thin fingers behind Yugi's neck and under his hairline. The boy immediately hissed as his dark brushed against his most ticklish spot. The pharaoh's eyes were closed as he kissed his lover deeply; the boy's sent and taste immediately putting him in a daze. The dark moved away from the young teens mouth and trailed his tongue to Yugi's neck. The boy tilted his head to the side to allow his other easier access. Yami licked up the collarbone of his neck and licked the boy's ear as well, allowing shivers to run down Yugi's body. Yugi moaned, closing his eyes tightly, tangling his hands in Yami's hair. The pharaoh smirked, slowly moving his fingers to Yugi's shirt.

"Why don't we remove this..." he whispered seductively into the teens ear and he unbuttoned the shirt. Yugi just moaned in response again, bucking his hips to show impatient ness. Yami suddenly stopped his removal of Yugi's shirt as the teen created warm friction between them. The dark pinned Yugi's arms at his side and growled at him.

"Be patient Aibou...don't rush...like I said..." he blew a cold breath on Yugi's ear. "Enjoy..." And at that said, the pharaoh flung the boys shirt off, licking down his chest, creating a saliva path of fire on Yugi's skin. Yugi moaned loudly and tried pulling the older ones body closer to his own. Yami smirked, stopping the boy's action by biting hard on his nipple, earning a scream of pleasure from above. Yugi had stopped pulling the older teen closer to him and just clutched the red and black spicks tightly. Yami sucked and swallowed around the hard nipple, moving back slowly, breathing a cold breath on the abused peak. Yugi sighed as the breath hit his skin. Yami smirked as the boy's body shook in pleasure. He turned Yugi so that the boy would be lying down on the couch, allowing better access to the teen's body. Yami slowly moved down so his face was right in font of the boy's pants. Slowly taking the zipper in his mouth, the pharaoh drew it down until he was able to take the annoying piece of cloth away. Yugi kept his eyes closed, staying obedient to Yami's love making the whole time. The dark drew the pants down and off of Yugi's legs, exposing his whole body. Suddenly, out of habit, Yugi squeaked, rolling his legs together. Yami frowned slightly and took Yugi's legs apart and put them down straight. Yugi felt a deep blush cover his whole body as Yami stared at him, moving his crimson up and down his body. He then leaned down so his face was right next to Yugi's.

"Why do you do that little one...?" Yami asked. Yugi tilted his head to look at Yami.

"...Do what...?" Yami sat up more so he could nuzzle his hikari.

"Try to cover you body like that?" Yugi blushed slightly, looking away from his love.

"I...I'm afraid that...you'll get board of me...and turn away when you see me..." Yami felt shock hit his system, and he nuzzled his neck again, Yami's most common way of showing affection.

"Aibou...oh, that's not true...you're a beautiful being..." he moved away to look into his eyes. "You shouldn't hide...why hide the beautiful behind a curtain?" He kissed Yugi deeply on the lips. When he pulled away, the pharaoh gazed at Yugi. "Why don't you think your beautiful hikari?" Yugi looked away at this question.

"B-because...I'm not. Because...your...are so much better looking than I am...everyone notices you...I don't even deserve to have you..." Yugi whispered the last part so softly that Yami barley heard what he said. But when he did, his eyes saddened.

"Little one...Yugi, look at me..." The boy looked up suddenly. Yami never called him by his real name unless it was about something important. Yami was looking at him with soft, saddened eyes. He gently took his fingers and brushed a strand of blond hair from his others face.

"Aibou...why do you think that...? It's not true...why should someone so dark like me be allowed to be in the presences of you?" Yami slowly drew his head level with Yugi's. "Oh Aibou...I love you not for just you looks...but who you are..." he placed a hand on Yugi's cheek. "You are so sweet Aibou...and out of everyone in this world...you choose me...someone who was dark and cold. Your heart is of gold little one...inside _and_ out...you are beautiful..." Yugi stared at his other. Yami was smiling softly and his eyes showed pure devotion to the other. The boy then smiled and flung his arms around his darks neck, tears of happiness leaking out of his eyes. Yami returned the hug, putting Yugi's hair softly.

"Do you want to stop Aibou...we don't have to do anything tonight...we can just go to bed if that's what you want...?" Yugi looked up at him and smiled, shaking his head. The small teen quickly moved up to be kissing Yami fully on the lips and wrapping one leg around his waist. The pharaoh immediately responded, pushing Yugi back flat on the couch, and rolling his hips to cause a jolt of pleasure run through Yugi's body. Yugi tilted his head back at this, moaning softly. The dark smiled, and started to travel down Yugi's body again, but Yugi stopped him. The pharaoh looked up into Yugi's lust filled eyes in question. The teen smirked and started to pull the shirt Yami had on over his head.

"Common Yami...I'm laying here naked while your still fully dressed!? That's not vary fair..." He whispered. Yami nodded.

"I guess it not...why don't we rid ourselves of that _little_ problem..." Yami then sat back and drew the shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. He leaned back down along Yugi's chest so their bare skins touched. And soon, the kissing began again. Outside of the room, Ryou and Bakura were heading back from a long day at the mall. Bakura took out his keys to open the door, barley being able to because of the bags. He growled slightly.

"Why did you have to get SO MUCH RYOU!" He bellowed at the boy, opening the door. Ryou shrugged, but then stopped as he heard some noise coming from the living room. He and Bakura exchanged glances and the put the bags down, walking cautiously into the room. Bakura was the first to walk in, but when he did, he slowly started to turn back around. Ryou looked around him to see where the noise was coming from. Yugi was laying back first on the couch and Yami was atop him, kissing down the boy's body. Bakura waved a hand in Ryou's face to catch his attention.

"We should leave them be..." He whispered. Ryou nodded slightly, turning as well to walk out of the apartment still looking at them slightly. Bakura grabbed his collar.

"Common!" He hissed, dragging a wide-eyed Ryou out of the building. Yugi sighed as Yami drew his tongue down and around his groin. The dark's eyes were shaded over and darkened by lust and had turned a deep red wine color. He moved down farther and came to the boys throbbing member. He gently rubbed his cheek against it as he traveled down more. Yugi wined in anticipation as his love passed the one place he dearly wanted to be touched.

"Y-Yamiiiii...p-p-please..." Yugi moaned to his other. The pharaoh looked up at him.

"Do what chibi ichi...?" Yami asked, smirking as he drew his tongue up Yugi's inner thigh. The young teen moaned again.

"P-please...." He wined yet again. Yami drew one finger up his length earning a long drawn out moan come from above him. "Stop being a damn tease..." Yugi murmured yet again. The pharaoh finally decided to give into his little one's begging and closed his mouth around his lover's length, driving down it so his cavern covered the whole piece. Yugi moaned loudly flinging his head back against the couch, and arching back up to feel move warmth around his piece. The dark one smirked as the pulled back, then diving back down his length. The teen was in a state of ecstasy, his eyes were tightly shut and sweat was forming on his body as his lover drove down his length once again. He slowly moved his hands over to Yami's head and clutched his fingers in his hair. Yami created a rhythm around Yugi's length, bobbing his head faster to put Yugi in a even more state of a-bliss. Yugi started to feel tense and his body began to quiver. Yami noticed the edginess in Yugi's form so he pulled away. The teen wined softly as the head was taken away. Yami smirked and move dup to nuzzle his hikari's face.

"The fun is not yet over Aibou..." he whispered. Yugi cracked an eye open, his breathing long and harsh. He nodded his head in understanding as he moved over to kiss Yami yet again. The taller of the two immediately took over and kissed Yugi back deeply. He then brought on of his hands and one of Yugi's down to his pants. Yugi, in understanding of what his dark wanted him to do, started to help undo the fasten on them. Once the button was undone, Yugi drew the zipper down and brought his other hand up to caress the waistband area of his leather pants, earning a low growl come from Yami. Yugi placed his thumbs next to Yami's skin and slowly brought the down and off of his lovers body. They landed at his knees, but Yami moved his legs up and kicked them off, leaving nothing on either of the teens. The pharaoh quickly rolled his hips forward, grinding their cocks together. Yugi tossed is head back and clutched onto Yami's shoulders. The darkness ignored the pain of when Yugi's nails dug into his neck and collarbone. He instead reached over to the side table and snagged a bottle of lotion. He coded some of three fingers and quickly entered on inside Yugi's entrance. The boy's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, but as Yami moved his finger in and out he slowly relaxed. Yami then entered a second one, and Yugi tensed a little bit, but made himself loosen up. The pharaoh grinned lightly and added yet another digit into his lovers entrance. Yugi jolted lightly and tried to move back. Yami reached up and brushed Yugi's face with his other hand and removed the fingers from his other's entrance. He moved over so he was straddling Yugi and coded his hard length with the lotion. After that task was complete, he brought it to the boys opening and slowly pushed in through the layers of skin and only stopped when he was buried to the hilt. He had closed his eyes at the entry but once buried, he reopened them to be staring at Yugi's glinting cheeks. The boy was crying. Yami brought one hand to his face and started to pull out, but Yugi stopped him by clutching his shoulders tighter.

"Iie Yami-kun...iie..." He whispered. The pharaoh looked at the boys face questionably then smiled. He pushed his way back into Yugi's entrance and pulled back out again. Then pushing back in.

"So hot Aibou..." he whispered and he buried himself inside of his lover again. Yugi had his body upholding a high arch as his other drove into him. The pharaoh slowly created a steady pace as he moved inside his lover. Yugi was in a state of complete bliss. Slowly he brought his hands from Yami's shoulders to his hair and clutched it tightly.

"Y-yami..." he whispered breathlessly, his eyes tightly closed. "F-faster...h-h-harder..." Yami complied as he drew all the way out of the boy's entrance. Yugi cracked an eye open in confusion, but then his love drove back into him. Ramming into the boys sweet spot, making Yugi see stars. As Yami drove back into him, Yugi flung his head back, moaning loudly and bucking his hips up to feel more of the pharaoh inside of him. The darkness began to push faster and faster into his love. Sweat was covering both teens' bodies as each came closer and closer to the edge. Yami moved on of his hands down to Yugi's length and began to pump it with each push he made into little Yugi's body. Yugi arched up into his hand and moaned loudly as his lover brought him closer and closer to plunging over. Each suddenly felt a deep kick come from within them as the edge came nearer and nearer. Yami suddenly made a slight turn and rammed even harder into Yugi's sweet spot. Yugi saw stars again as pleasure racked his body.

"Y-Yami!" He screamed as Yami came harder into him again and again. Pounding down on the young teen. Yugi could feel his organism coming fast as Yami drove inside of him.

"YAMIIIIIIIII!!!" Yugi shirked as he came exploding into his others hand and all over their chests and abdomens. Yami felt Yugi release onto them and felt himself coming closer as well. Once Yugi released, his muscles tightened around Yami's length, creating long hot friction between them. Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he gave one final thrust into Yugi and his organism exploded out of him.

"YUUUUUUUUGIIIIIII!!" He bellowed loudly as he released his seed into the teens tunnel. After a second or so after his explosion Yami collapsed onto Yugi, breathing heavily and his eyes closed from exhaustion. Yugi opened his eyes slowly to stare at his lover. Yami slowly and with great effort pulled out of Yugi and fell atop him again. Yugi reached to the top of the couch and pulled the blanket hanging there over their sweat-covered bodies. Yami cracked an eyes open and nuzzled his lover softly. Yugi returned the gesture and he brought the blanket tightly over their bodies. Yami drew his arms around Yugi and Yugi nuzzled into his chest.

"Arigato Yami..." he whispered. Yami opened his eyes slowly to gaze at his lover.

"Your welcome little one...your welcome..."

Yugi woke up the next morning feeling drowsy and tired. He sat up slightly, but got held down by Yami's arms, which were snaked around his waist. He laid back down and looked around where they were. Some how...he and Yami got into the pharaoh's room. Yugi smiled. Ryou or Bakura must have carried them here. He looked over at the sleeping form of his lover. Yami's face was soft...something barley anyone could ever see. Yugi smiled, he wished Yami could look that innocent all the time...but that's just not the way his lover was. Yugi sighed as he continued to gaze at him, lost in thought.

"Why are you staring at me Aibou...?" Yami murmured, his eyes still closed. Yugi jumped slightly.

"Just thinking..." The pharaoh now opened his eyes fully and looked up and Yugi. He sat up and drew his arms around the boy's body.

"What's wrong hikari...?" He whispered. Yugi shook his head in an it-was-nothing-don't-worry-about-it way. Yami stared at him questionably but them smiled.

"If you say so get some breakfast..." he let go of Yugi and hopped off the bed. Yugi followed as well, but once his feet touched the ground his knees buckled and he hissed in pain. Yami immediately caught him and helped him stand straight. He chuckled lightly.

"Guess I was a _little_ bit hard last night..." Yugi glared at him.

"Oh _that's_ an understatement!" Yami laughed at that and helped Yugi stand straighter. Yugi leaned up against him, when suddenly he felt cool air around his length. He looked down to see he had absolutely nothing on. He let go of Yami and wobbled slightly to Yami's closet to grab a pair of leather pants. He slowly came back to the bed and plopped down, slipping them on.

"You may not mind walking around naked, but I am not to fond of it!" He said bluntly. Yami just chuckled and put some pants on as well and slowly walked out of the room, Yugi trailing behind him. Ryou and Bakura were already up as was Malik and Marik. The four looked up and each one of them smirked.

"Good morning...did you two have fun?" Bakura asked, grinning. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him and plopped down in a chair while Yami got him something to drink.

"You be quiet!" He wined. Yami came over and stat down next to his lover, handing him some coffee. Yugi took it and moved over so he was sitting in Yami's lap. The six teens then soon shot into a conversation about practically nothing. Well, not exempting Yugi and Yami's little 'nighttime experience', which earned Marik and Bakura a whack on the head by the newspaper. Breakfast was over soon for all of them and they went their separate ways for the day. Yugi and Yami were now sitting in the darks room, Yami getting changed and Yugi sitting on the bed, waiting 'patiently' for his lover to finish.

"Aren't you ALMOST done?" Yugi asked after a long silence to his other. The pharaoh nodded as he snapped on the last of his armbands and then started to put his earrings on. Since he only had two piercing, both on one ear, it didn't take him long to get them on. He turned to Yugi and grinned.

"I'm DONE now Aibou. Common, lets go!" Yugi stood up and smirked.

"Finally!" he muttered under his breath. The pharaoh glared at him and picked Yugi um, swinging the boy over his shoulder, he walked out of his room and out the door. Once the came into the elevator, did he put his little love down. Yugi stuck his tongue out at his dark and leaned against the wall. Yami just chuckled in response. They came down to the garage level and walked out, each pacing to Yami's red motorcycle. Yugi grabbed a helmet as did Yami and he hopped onto the bike. Yugi, by now, has gotten used to the bike that his dark owned, but he would ALWAYS rather go in a car. Yami opened a compartment in the back of the bike and placed some stuff and handed Yugi a backpack, carrying more things. He then jumped on and started the engine up and revved out of the parking lot and onto the street. Both teens stayed silent during the ride. Soon, Yami exited off to a nearby park. He slowly rode in and the cement soon turned to dirt. Yami rode along it slowly as he soon came to a stop in a nearby clearing. Yugi glanced around the area questionably.

"I thought we were going to the beach...?" He said suspiciously, glancing around the area. Yami nodded taking the backpack from his love and taking the other things from the small trunk area.

"We are." He said back. Yugi hopped off the bike, placing his helmet on the seat, staring at his love. Yami was already walking forward down a small manmade path. The young teen groaned silently and followed his love. He walked for a while, bust soon saw light coming out at the end of the path. Yugi walked out and gasped slightly. In front of his was a beautiful beach. The sand glistened dazzlingly in the setting sun and the water lapped up against the shore lightly. Yami was already out on the beach, laying out a blanket to sit on and taking out a bag that was full of food. Soon, Yugi got over his shock and ran over to Yami. He quickly stopped when he came nearer to his other and grinned. He sat down next to his dark and took his shoes off and slipping his feet into the sand.

"How did you know about this place...?" He asked his love. Yami smiled, taking out sandwiches.

"I used to come here when I was little...I lived in this area before I moved to Domino. Of course my past has gotten pretty messed up because I know have two past's," he laughed lightly. Yugi smiled as well and leaned his head onto Yami's shoulder.

"Soooo...what do you have for our supper..." he asked. Yami placed a sandwich in his lights face. Yugi took it, examining each side of it.

"Hmmm...well...we have some lovely cooked meat...some lettuce...and many other good things. What a romantic meal!" Yami glared at him.

"Oh what else would you bring on a picnic!" Yugi shrugged, taking a bit out of his sandwich. The pharaoh just sighed, taking some more food out and placing it in front of him and his lover. Yugi sat up straighter and started to gobble down the food. Yami scooted away and started to eat as well.

(They eat....-.- not vary important gona skip some ;;)

They both had finished eating and now were sitting right on the shoreline, water lapping up against their bare feet. Yugi's head was currently atop Yami's chest, his spikes ticking Yami's under his chin and neck. Yami had his own head resting on Yugi's, breathing in the boy's lilac sent. The young teen shifted slightly so his dark looked down at him.

"You alright Aibou?" He asked, concern filtering slightly through his ruby eyes. Yugi glanced up and him and smiled.

"Yeah...I'm alright...I..." Yugi trailed off, looking back over the ocean. It was sparkling in Ra's gaze as he set down over the earth. Casting a golden glow over everything the rays touched. "I...wanted to say...thank you. For bringing me here..." he whispered. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek. Yugi just giggled in response, snuggling further into Yami's embrace. The pharaoh smiled softly now, staring down at his lover. He looked out to the sea but his gazed kept going back to Yugi. The boy sensed Yami's tension and looked up at him.

"Is something wrong Yami...?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled more and slowly took his hands off of Yugi and reached his hand into his coat pocket. He soon pulled his hand out, now though, he had something in it. In his palm was a lovely black leather box, with a single diamond in the middle. Yugi could feel his breath catch in his throat as Yami looked up at him with hopeful and slightly scared eyes. He placed the box in front of Yugi's face and smiled.

"Yugi...will you marry me?" Yami asked slowly. Yugi could literality feel his heart stop. He stared into Yami's eyes then the young teens lips twitched into a smile. He nodded slowly, still staring into his eyes. Yami opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Yugi had ever seen. It had a beautiful golden band, with silver Egyptian writing all around it and a beautiful diamond set in the middle, just like the box. The pharaoh gently took the boys pale hand in his own tan one and slipped the ring onto his finger. Yugi, throughout this act, was speechless, but once that ring was on his finger, that all changed. The boy jumped on his yami, both of the falling into the sand. Yugi was crying out of happiness and squeezing so hard, the pharaoh could barley breath. Yugi soon eased his grip on his love, and pulled away slightly. Yami had a bright smile on his face as he stared at his light. The pharaoh moved up quickly, pressing his lips against Yugi's. The young teen immediately responded, pushing back against the pharaoh in a fire-heated kiss. Yami flipped them over so that he was atop Yugi, now he was pushing the boy into the sand. He pulled away to stare at his lover and now husband. Yugi reached up and guided his fingers through Yami's hair. Of course, now one was occupied with a dazzling ring, the setting sun now tiring it orange and glinting off of the Egyptian writing. This caught Yugi's eye.

"What does it say Yami...?" He asked. The pharaoh laughed.

"It say's: _N_othing_ can break the son of the sun_," Yami stated simply. Yugi cocked his head to one side.

"Ehh...don't get it." The pharaoh laughed again and placed his elbows on the sand and put his head in his hands.

"It mean's little one, that you, my light, will never be broken in spirit. That your light and brightness is strong. That...my hiakri...is what it means." Yugi stared at Yami and then smiled.

"How did I know...you would say something like that..." Yugi whispered at Yami, grinning. The pharaoh just laughed and sat back, grabbing Yugi around the middle and picking him up. Yugi giggled in response, running away from his lover. The pharaoh, though, caught up with him and pinned the boy down in the sand. Both were laughing in happiness. The sun now had fully left this earth, the area starting to fall into darkness, but a few set things did not die on their glow. The shining eyes of two lovers and the glinting ray of a beautiful diamond ring.

**_Fin _**

**DMYY-** WHEEE!! hope you guys liked this REALLY long chapie! took me about a week (including school...my dumb camping trip that actually turned out to be fun and homework) so...yeah. XX never again will a chapter be that long...XD dies Anywho, short story...outrageously long chapie sorry it had to end to soon. REMEMBER, IF YOU WANT ME TO "try" (;;;;;) To do a sequel, TELL ME!!! Thank you! Ja ne!!!


End file.
